Te ayudaré a perdonarme
by BlEaCh-PaIrS
Summary: La revolución de las zampakutó se ha producido, Suzumebachi no aparece por ningún sitio, Yoruichi está en el mundo humano y Soi fong sigue sufriendo por ello... Este arco del anime ya acabo, pero... ¿qué no nos contó Tite kubo?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Bueno, este es mi primer fic así que espero que disculpéis mi pésima forma de narrar… creo sinceramente que tengo más intención que talento, pero espero que disfrutéis imaginando lo que escribo.**

**En este primer cap no aparece nada extraño, pero debo advertir que este fic es un fic yorusoi y que por lo tanto va a haber Yuri, así k si no te gusta no sigas leyendo. De la misma forma decir que no me pertenecen ni Bleach ni ninguno de los personajes que salen en esta historia. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

El cielo de la ciudad de Karakura … estrellado , oscuro , inmenso … un manto de pequeñas luces juguetonas que parecen vigilar a los habitantes de aquella misteriosa ciudad . Bajo ese manto de estrellas cualquiera se sentiría reconfortado y tranquilo al darse cuenta de cuán nimios podían ser los problemas del mundo si los comparamos con la inmensidad del cielo.

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y los lugareños más activos habían salido a dar un paseo, a disfrutar del fresco de la brisa nocturna y de ese bello cielo que sólo una ciudad tan mágica y especial como Karakura podía tener.

Y no sólo los humanos salían de noche, también lo hacían muchos animales como las libélulas , los murciélagos …

y uno de los animales mas elegantes de este planeta: los gatos.

Callejeando , saltando , cazando… así pasaban la noche estos fascinantes animales mientras la mayoría de los humanos se recluía en sus casas.

Llamaban la atención y mucho. Siempre que alguien se cruzaba un gato no podía evitar detenerse unos segundos a contemplar su elegancia.

Pero sin duda, en el barrio más apartado la ciudad, había un gato en particular que siempre acaparaba las miradas de los más curiosos…

Se trataba de una hembra, una gata negra y de ojos ambarinos cuya soltura y soberbia a la hora de andar recordaban a la altanería propia de un miembro de la nobleza.

Lo que no sabían los humanos es que, en efecto , esa gata era en realidad de sangre azul.

Shihoin Yoruichi , la líder del clan Shihoin de la aristocracia mayor de la Sociedad de Almas , la primera mujer en liderar dicho clan en 22 generaciones . Teniendo en cuenta el machismo que todavía existía con la líneas de sucesión , era obvio que esa mujer no era corriente. Había algo especial en ella que atrapaba a todos en una espiral de respeto y admiración, enmudeciendo ante su presencia … y quizás la clave era esa exuberante seguridad en sí misma. Era sin duda una diosa en la tierra.

La noche se presentaba interesante para esa hipnotizante gata, pues hacia ya un rato que caminaba por los tejados notando una extraña presencia que la perseguía.

Soi fong? – pensó.

Aquella energía estaba impregnada con la esencia de su antigua discípula , olía como ella , se movía como ella … sin embargo había algo distinto , una extroversión que no era propia de la actual comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Se paró un segundo en uno de los tejados y echó un vistazo a su al rededor…

Nada.

Ni una sola prueba visual de aquella presencia tan insistente.

Cansada de jugar, echó a correr con la velocidad limitada de su forma felina hasta que llegó a un parque lleno de luciérnagas. La presencia se había movido y ahora estaba allí, en el parque, y pudo detectar claramente la procedencia de dicha energía: un árbol enorme que crecía en medio de un estanque.

Avanzó un poco más hacia el árbol que servia de nido a los luminosos insectos y pudo ver claramente que uno de ellos no brillaba con el mismo color, ni mucho menos con la misma intensidad.

Se trataba de un brillo sumamente intenso y de color dorado, algo inusual. Antes de que la gata pudiera moverse, el haz de luz dorado se abalanzó sobre ella obligándola a retroceder bruscamente.

-jijijijiji vaya… desde luego no pareces para nada la Diosa de la velocidad…- dijo una voz en tono burlón.

La gata elevó la mirada y, esforzándose un poco, pudo verla perfectamente : una pequeña ¿hada? de caracteres humanos con dos coletas por peinado y un brazo derecho que se trataba claramente del aguijón de la zampakutó de su antigua subordinada. Yoruichi cerró los ojos comprendiéndolo todo por fin.

-Ya veo… así que tu eres la zampakutó de Soi fong.

-Síííí! – dijo la aludida en un agudo grito – ¡me alegra ver que me reconoces aunque no me hayas visto nunca en persona!

Yoruichi la observó atenta y habló con parsimonia.

-Mmm… ya veo que Muramasa también ha conseguido liberarte a tí . Soi fong se sentirá muy defraudada contigo.

-A ella ya la visitaré, también tengo cosas que decirle. Pero mi objetivo principal – dijo alzando amenazadoramente su aguijón- ¡eres tú!

Pero esta vez Yoruichi estaba preparada y logró esquivarla. Claramente, Suzumebachi no estaba intentando matarla porque de ser así podría haberla aguijoneado sin problemas teniendo en cuenta que la shinigami no había salido del gigai.

Después de un baile de ataques y evasiones perfectamente sincronizados Suzumebachi se posó en la barandilla del estanque.

-Jijijijijiji tu forma de esquivarme es muy divertida!-dijo riendo- Pero como ya habrás deducido sólo estoy jugando. Deberías salir del gigai antes de que decida ponerme en serio… o acabaré lo que empecé en el bosque de la S.S.

-No lo he olvidado.- dijo la gata con calma.

-¿De veras? ¿Sigues pensando que eres superior a mi poder Yoruichi?-hizo una breve pausa y sonrió con suficiencia- Sólo estás viva porque ella es débil y no fue capaz de mantener el orgullo y la dignidad por encima de la añoranza y los recuerdos. Si ella no hubiese perdido la concentración y hubiera mantenido su nivel de pelea tú no estarías aquí , viva , delante de mi… ¿no estás de acuerdo?

La mirada impasible de Yoruichi fue la única respuesta a tal provocación y la avispa alzó el vuelo mostrando un renovado orgullo en sus ojos:

Sal del gigai y empezaremos la pelea definitiva.

La gata dudó. Pelear con Suzumebachi no era algo que ella debiera hacer. Sólo los amos de las espadas debían someterlas de nuevo o no podrían recuperarlas, y Soi fong no parecía encontrarse por allí en ese momento. Finalmente salió del gigai pero no con la intención de pelear, si no con la intención de huir de su contrincante . No podía destruir a Suzumebachi , si lo hacia estaría acabando con Soi fong : el shinigami y su zampakutó son algo mas que guerrero y arma , la espada nace del alma de su shinigami y muere con su shinigami , un shinigami sin zampakutó no tiene sentido y a la inversa.

Suzumebachi atacó a Yoruichi después de girar a su alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa , sin embargo , ésta logró esquivarla y pronto estuvo lo suficientemente alejada como para detenerse sin riesgo alguno. Suzumebachi tardó 2 segundos exactos en alcanzarla y fue entonces cuando la mujer de cabello violeta comenzó una nueva carrera. Veinte minutos repitiendo el mismo ritual y Suzumebachi comenzó a exasperarse.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Que te pasa? ¿No puedes alcanzarme?

-¡Cállate! ¡ No he ido en serio, sólo ha sido un juego y acaba ahora!

La avispa comenzó a girar en el aire de tal forma que sólo se distinguían rayas doradas que aparecían y desaparecían en el cielo. Yoruichi, lejos de sorprenderse , cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y con una mirada de suficiencia sólo dijo:

-Avispa impertinente… ahora te demostraré por qué me llaman "la diosa de la velocidad" .

* * *

-¡Aaaaah!¡Truenos!¡Truenos!¡¿Porqué tiene que haber tormenta por la noche?

Los gritos de Omaeda se oían por todo el cuartel del 2º escuadrón y, muy probablemente, habían despertado ya a todos los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales. La S.S llevaba ya unos días con un tiempo horrible y el teniente se había tirado todos y cada uno de esos días quejándose. Para colmo estaba tronando con fuerza y aquella asustadiza bola de sebo no paraba de gritar a la 00:00 de la noche. Estaba volviendo loco a todo el mundo, pero en especial a la capitana Soi fong quien, encerrada en su habitación, estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Un gran trueno sonó de nuevo y…

-Aaaahhhhhgg!

…un nuevo grito de Omaeda.

-¡Teniente por favor! ¡Cálmese!- dijo uno de los miembros del escuadrón de detención.

-No le digas que se calme al gran Omaeda Marechiyo! ¡No estoy asustado!¡Es simplemente que odio los ruidos fuertes, ¿comprendes?

Y de nuevo sonó un trueno…

-Aaaaahhhhgg!

Y el gran Omaeda se escondió rápidamente debajo de una mesa. (XD)

De pronto pudo escucharse un gran estruendo. Una puerta corredera se abrió con extrema violencia y una mujer de pelo negro azulado y largas trenzas enrolladas en tela blanca salió de su habitación tremendamente enfurecida.

-¡Omaeda! ¡Cierra el pico de una maldita vez!- dijo con una rabia evidente en su voz

El aludido sacó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa para replicar con uno de sus orgullosos y mezquinos argumentos, pero la capitana no le permitió abrir la boca y continuó descargando su enfado sobre su objetivo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan patético? ¡Compórtate como un miembro del 2ndo escuadrón o, mejor, compórtate como un hombre, maldito cobarde!

El teniente no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo( no sabía que le daba más miedo, si la tormenta o su estricta capitana) así que le tocó agachar la cabeza y sufrir esa deshonra ante sus subordinados.

-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO TENGA QUE VOLVER OTRA VEZ!

Y dicho esto la mujer se volvió sobre sus pasos cerrando de un portazo e imponiendo un silencio sepulcral entre todos los presentes.

* * *

Maldita la hora en la que decidió aceptar a Omaeda como teniente, ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan cobarde y mezquino?. Era con diferencia la única persona en toda la S.S que conseguía sacarla de sus casillas con sólo una frase.

Normalmente conseguía controlarse y acabar el día sin estamparle el puño en la cara, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

Hacía ya más de un mes que se había producido la revolución de las zampakutó y Suzumebachi no había aparecido ante ella,

-¿A qué está esperando?- dijo en voz alta con una nota de exasperación en su voz.

Si Suzumebachi era como ella, si de verdad tenían la misma alma, ya debería haber atacado. Eso es lo que Soi fong habría hecho, atacar rápidamente al adversario sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o a montar estrategia alguna , sin embargo la avispa todavía no había dado señales de vida… ¿por qué?

Decidió abandonar esos pensamientos y dedicarse a ordenar los papeles del 2º escuadrón. Los informes sobre los últimos ataques hollow en las ultimas semanas seguían sin clasificar (trabajo de Omaeda) y las entradas y salidas del Seretei eran una enorme pila de papeles sobre el sofá.

Cada noche se llevaba parte del trabajo a su habitación para terminarlo (aunque estaba incompleto por culpa de Omaeda XD) y esa noche necesitaba distraerse más que nunca.

Terminó con el primer montón de documentos en poco más de una hora y acto seguido empezó a leer los informes de entradas y salidas en voz alta.

-Veamos…

Entrada individual : Kurotsuchi Nemu – 10:00 AM

Entrada individual : Kudo Matsuri -10:30 AM

Salida grupal: Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Inoue Orihime …

Enarcó una ceja al reconocer a los miembros de la panda de Karakura, "¿de cuándo es esto?" pensó para sí.

-… Ishida Uryu y Shihoin Yoruichi. 11:00 AM

Ese último nombre se le atragantó en la garganta, notando como su corazón se encogía con sólo leerlo. Le dolía leer ese nombre en la lista de salidas del Seretei, le dolía profundamente que ella no hubiera querido regresar a su mansión, al escuadrón, a su vida en la S.S … en definitiva, le dolía no haber sido una razón de peso para lograr su vuelta.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba la capitana.

Estaba feliz de que Yoruichi ya no fuera una traidora a los ojos de la S.S, se emocionaba cada vez que el comandante Yamamoto nombraba a los shinigamis de Karakura como parte importante de los planes contra Aizen, pero esa alegría rivalizaba con el dolor de saber que ella no tenía ningún interés en que las cosas fueran como antes.

-Sería tan sencillo…- pensaba con tristeza

Pero entonces la Soi fong adulta y resuelta empujaba a la niña inocente que Soi fong había sido y se imponía recordándole que las cosas cambian, que nada permanece igual y que la evolución es parte de la vida.

Sin embargo, saber todo esto no lo hacía más fácil.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento la pila fue disminuyendo y la capitana decidió dejarlo para mañana. Recogió los papeles, los agrupó en un rincón de la mesa y se metió en la cama obligándose a sí misma a olvida los problemas. Sólo así podría dormir…

* * *

Yoruichi entró en su habitación aparentando una tranquilidad admirable. Tras librarse de Suzumebachi había vuelto a la casa de Kisuke y le había pedido a un Tessai soñoliento (que ya estaba metido en la cama como es natural a las 3 de la mañana) que usara una de sus técnicas kido para ocultar la presencia de todos ellos . Así no tendría que preocuparse por la avispa.

Si Suzumebachi volvía a encontrarla lo único que podría hacer sería huir, ya que ella no podía, no debía, derrotar a la zampakutó y eso la molestaba. Además la avispa era rápida y letal, ese tipo de enemigos de los que debes librarte lo más rápido posible, ya que tu vida está en serio peligro. Debía sacársela de encima, por su bien y el de todos los moradores de la tienda de Kisuke.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser consciente de todos estos riegos, le picaba la curiosidad. Las palabras de Suzumebachi habían llamado poderosamente su atención e iba a averiguar su significado…

"mi objetivo principal, ¡eres tú!".

¿Cómo demonios debía tomarse eso?

Era en cierta forma excitante.

Normalmente la zampakutó ataca a su maestro y trata de matarlo para liberarse de sus ataduras completamente (o al menos eso decían los últimos informes del capitán Kurotsuchi), pero en este caso Suzumebachi había ido directamente a por ella, una persona ajena, en vez de ir a por su dueña. No era algo a pasar por alto. Si había decidido ir hasta el mundo humano para matarla a ella primero, estaba claro que la avispa le guardaba un enorme rencor a la antigua comandante de las .

Al mismo tiempo no podía olvidarse de la conexión que existía entre la zampakutó y su antigua discípula., ya que ambas compartían el alma…

- y si una me sigue guardando tanto rencor, entonces la otra…

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro al recordar cierta batalla en el bosque de la S.S . Fueron esos recuerdos los que le trajeron una última y obvia conclusión que no dijo en voz alta.

- … supongo que debo ir a la Sociedad de almas y preguntártelo directamente ….Soi fong

* * *

**Y se acabó. Qué os ha parecido este primer cap? Espero que me dejes algún review dando vuestra opinión al respecto (y si tenéis alguna sugerencia o consejo por supuesto será muy bien recibida XD) No sé cuando subiré el próximo cap, ya que empiezan los exams en la uni, pero trataré de demorarlo lo menos posible.**

**NOS VEMOS YORUSOI-ADICTOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y a todas! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es k empiezo los exámenes de la universidad el viernes que viene y no tengo mucho tiempo libre.. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con el 2º cap! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que mi forma de narrar (no muy buena) consiga transmitiros lo que tengo en la cabeza. También veréis que he puesto líneas para separar ñas distintas escenas (cada vez controlo mejor las ociones de fanfiction XD)  
**

**Y bueno, lo de siempre, Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo y yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos ^^.**

* * *

La estampa era desde luego absolutamente pintoresca.

Una niña de pelo rosa y coloreados mofletes se dedicaba a dar saltos, gritando y riendo por la estancia mientras rodeaba a una esbelta mujer de cabello negro trenzado sobre el pecho

¿El motivo? Llevaba una bandeja de dulces enorme en las manos.

-¡Bájalos, bájalos!

La aludida sonreía mientras una chica de gran estatura y pelo blanco trataba de controlar a la pequeña.

-¡Teniente Yachiru!¡Por favor deténgase!

-¡Dulces , dulces!

La portadora de tan suculenta bandeja, que no era otra que la capitana Unohana, se volvió a su teniente con una gran tranquilidad y amablemente le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Isane -a continuación sonrió ampliamente- Aquí tienes, Yachiru.

-¡BIENNN! ¡DULCES DULCES!

La niña agarró la bandeja con ambas manos y de un empujón se la vació en la boca. Veinte bollos de chocolate en la boca de una niña tan pequeña que, aunque parezca mentira, siguió pidiendo más provocando la risa de la Capitana del 4º escuadrón y un sudor frío en la espalada de su teniente.

Sin embargo la excentricidades que se podían contemplar en esa amplia habitación no acababan ahí.

En la otra esquina , una mujer de pelo anaranjado y ojos azules estaba abrazada a una botella de sake mientras una chica con un moño por peinado le rogaba que no empezara a beber a las 10 de la mañana.

En el centro de la estancia había una enorme mesa cuadrada ante la que se encontraba sentada una mujer que, con la misma frialdad que un robot, leía unos informes en los que se podía leer "posibles sujetos de investigación de interés para Mayuri-sama " (si te inclinabas disimuladamente , podías ver el nombre de varios capitanes ).

Pero el colmo de los colmos, fue ver cómo una mujer de gafas (portadora de un gran libro) abría un paquete regalo en el que , para su sorpresa, había un tanga acompañado de una nota que hizo que la mujer se pusiera roja de vergüenza e indignación.

Definitivamente, la escena era para inmortalizarla y a Soi fong, (que ya debería estar más que acostumbrada) seguía cayéndole una gota de sudor por la nuca cada vez que se encontraba con semejante circo.

Tras tirar el "regalo" a la basura más cercana , la mujer con gafas habló desde un atril cercano a la mesa .

-¡ATENCIÓN! ¡Da comienzo la reunión semanal de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami!

Ante esto, el resto de mujeres se sentaron y, sorprendentemente, reinó el silencio.

NANAO: Bien, el 1er punto del día es la seguridad de nuestro lugar de reunión.

MATSUMOTO:¿Seguridad? ¿Qué seguridad?- dijo recostada sobre la mesa

NANAO: ¿Debo recordarte que ÉL podría darse cuenta?-

M: Él no sedará cuenta, ¡el plan es perfecto!

N: ¡ESO DIJISTE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!- la teniente, casi saltó del atril al decirlo.

HINAMORI: Disculpe… quizás podríamos usar un hechizo kidó para ocultarnos, ya que las barreras físicas no han servido…

ISANE:¡Es una gran idea Hinamori-san!

C. UNOHANA: No creo que eso funcione con él, su nivel de kidó es muy alto-su voz sonó conciliadora.

ISANE: Capitana Unohana ¿Qué sugiere usted?

UNOHANA: Quizás la teniente Kurotsuchi tenga algún artefacto que pueda ayudar.

La aludida desvió levemente la mirada.

NEMU: Quizás deberíamos buscar otro lugar de reunión…

YACHIRU: ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE? ¡¿Y RENUNCIAR A ESTE PRECIOSO JARDÍN Y AL ESTANQUE?

La discusión prosiguió durante largo rato y el volumen de la voz siguió aumentando a niveles considerables mientras Yachiru comenzaba de nuevo a brincar por todos lados…

* * *

Un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules estaba parado delante del estanque de su mansión preguntándose cómo era posible que los peces estuvieran tan nerviosos. No dejaban de moverse de un lugar a otro y algunos alevines se habían quedado inmóviles cercanos a la superficie. Notaba un reiatsu extraño en el agua, la cual estaba llena de ondas provocadas por pequeños temblores, y el color del agua se había oscurecido.

Acababa de inclinarse a tocar el agua cuando una voz familiar (y odiosa a su parecer) le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Buenos días pequeño Byakuya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pisé este jardín…

El aludido se levantó lentamente advirtiendo la identidad de su visitante: los brazos en jarra a ambos lados de la cadera, el cabello violeta recogido en una alta cola y unos ojos dorados brillando al sol. De nuevo ELLA estaba allí, en su jardín, llamándolo "pequeño" como antaño y tratando de molestarlo. Hacía ya 1 año desde que la vio por última vez cuando todos juntos trataron de detener a Aizen y volver a ver a esa gata del demonio no era plato de su gusto (y mucho menos si no lo trataba como lo que era, "el cabeza de familia de los Kuchiki").

-Sihoin Yoruichi- dijo con frialdad- ¿Qué buscas en mi mansión ?

-A Soi-fong

Yoruichi había hablado con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si eso fuera obvio. Byakuya respondió arqueando levemente la ceja derecha.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

La Shihoin sonrió ampliamente y estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pues era evidente que el capitán del 6to escuadrón no era consciente de la situación. Ella, como mujer Shinigami, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba el nuevo lugar de reunión de la asociación, pero no parecía que el pequeño Byakuya lo tuviera tan claro.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero creo que hay algo más que peces en ese estanque.

Byakuya entornó los ojos y al fín lo comprendió todo. El reiatsu tan extraño que sentía no era otra cosa que la fusión de los reiatsu de todas mujeres shinigami; de nuevo se habían asentado en su propiedad sin su consentimiento.

Se acercó al estanque y desenfundó su espada.

-Shire…. Senbonsakura.

La hoja de la espada se desintegró en miles de pétalos rosas que se abalanzaron sobre el estanque con una potencia bárbara. Junto a los trozos de tierra y rocas salieron volando todas y cada una de las integrantes de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis. Los peces, que también habían salido volando, volvieron a caer al agua mientras Yachiru gritaba divertida por el salto e Isane se preocupaba por su capitana.

-¡OTRA VEZ , OTRA VEZ!

-Capitana Unohana, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Perfectamente, Isane.- dijo la capitana sonriendo

Byakuya se acercó entonces a ellas.

-Capitana Unohana ¿puede decirme por qué motivo se han empeñado en usar mi jardín para sus reuniones?

Sin embargo, fue Yachiru la que habló…

¡PORQUE HAY SABROSOS PECES !

A Byakuya casi le da algo cuando la vio con uno de sus preciados salmones en la boca…

Ajena a todo esto, Soi-fong se sacudía el pelo tratando de quitarle toda el agua que pudiera. Su uniforme estaba completamente empapado y sus sandalias estaban llenas de agua.

A Yoruichi le hizo mucha gracia verla sacudiéndose como un gato y no pudo evitar acercarse con una amplia y divertida sonrisa en la boca.

-Hola Soi-fong.

-¡Yoruichi-sama!- dijo la aludida dando un respingo y rubrizándose levemente. ¿Q.. qu..que haceis aquí?

La capitana maldijo su suerte ,¿por qué tenía que aparecer Yoruichi justo ahora? Ella definitivamente no estaba presentable. Parecía una rata mojada, tirada en el suelo, y encima se había quitado una de las sandalias y tenía un pie descalzo. Con sólo mirar a Yoruichi podía suponer lo que había pensado al verla….

La mujer de ojos ambarinos, ajena a este tren de pensamientos que habían pasado por la mente de su antigua subordinada, enarcó una ceja al no saber cómo interpretar las palabras de la peliazul.

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-¡Sí !¡Claro que sí! ¡Discúlpeme!-dijo recuperando poco a poco su tono serio.

Yoruichi se relajó al ver que Soi fong había reaccionado con la misma inocencia a la que la tenía acostumbrada. Quizás estuviera dándole muchas vueltas al asunto de Suzumebachi, quizás la zampakutó se había independizado más de lo que pensaba de su antigua discípula y su claro intentó de asesinarla no estaba relacionado con los sentimientos de Soi-fong.

-Lamento haber revelado el lugar de reunión, pero hay algo que debo tratar contigo y que no puede esperar.

Ahora fue la peliazul la que enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tan importante es?

-Sí. Acompáñame. Corramos un poco, así te secará antes.

Y tras decir esto echó a correr.

La capitana, que acababa de escurrir una de sus trenzas, la siguió rápidamente.

Yoruichi odiaba que la hicieran esperar….

* * *

Soi-fong tenía la vista más que acostumbrada a correr a altas velocidades y no le resultó difícil reconocer los territorios del 2º escuadrón en esa ardua carrera.

Yoruichi corría ágilmente a unos cuatro pasos por delante de ella, esquivando árboles, saltando riachuelos y levantando una polvareda considerable a su paso, mientras que los desafortunados animales que se cruzaban en su camino huían despavoridos ante tal vendaval.

Unos minutos después, ambas mujeres se encontraron ante una preciosa cascada que caían majestuosamente sobre una preciosa laguna.

La mujer de cabello violeta cruzó de un salto al otro lado de la cascada mientras que Soi-Fong, que jamás había estado en aquel lugar, permanecido inmóvil. La peliazul llevaba desde niña sirviendo al 2º escuadrón, recorriendo sus territorios, explorándolos y jamás (ni como subordinada ni como capitana) había visto ese lugar en los mapas.

-¡Me van a salir canas de tanto esperar!- se oyó entre el estruendo del agua.

Por fin Soi-Fong reaccionó y saltó rápidamente para evitar mojarse otra vez. De repente

Se encontró en una enorme cueva que parecía iluminada por la luz del sol. Había peñascos, enormes rocas por todo el suelo y una escalera que subía hasta el techo. Otro nuevo lugar que jamás había visto y otro nuevo enigma sobre su antigua capitana, la cual se paseaba por la estancia con toda naturalidad. Definitivamente, esta no era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

Soi-Fong enarcó una ceja.

-¿El qué?¿Este sitio?

-Sí

-Es interesante. Reconozco que jamás me había percatado de su existencia.

Yoruichi subió de un salto a una roca y se sentó.

-Kisuke y yo lo construimos cuando éramos unos niños. Por aquel entonces lo usábamos para jugar, pero cuando entramos a formar parte del Gotei 13 lo modificamos un poco y empezamos a entrenar aquí.

Yoruichi sonrió al darse cuenta de la mueca de desprecio que se había dibujado en el rostro de Soi-Fong con sólo oír el nombre del anterior capitán del 12º escuadrón.

Trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, olvida eso. La cuestión es que por fin he conseguido quedarme a solas contigo.

-¿Q…qu…qué?

Soi-fong se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo de manera instantánea… ¿Acaso Yoruichi no era consciente del doble sentido con el que se podían interpretar sus palabras? Pues parecía que no, porque tras observar la reacción de Soi-fong había enarcado una ceja mientras sonreía levemente…

Aunque bien pensado, su maestra tenía razón. Era cierto, estaban solas, en un sitio de cuya existencia nadie sabía nada, nadie las molestaría allí, nadie podría interrumpirlas… y a eso había que añadirle que hacía ya un año que no hablaban…

Soi-fong se había embobado tanto con estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Yoruichi la estaba mirando fijamente. Sus ojos dorados estaban posados en los suyos y la miraban con una intensidad que la hacía sentirse incómoda…

Jamás sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yoruichi.

-¡Nada, Yoruichi-sama!

Yoruichi dio un respingo.

-No te he llamado la atención antes porque había capitanes y tenientes presentes, pero ¿pero cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "sama"? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, hay confianza.

La morena desvió la mirada, incómoda.

Era cierto que pocas personas se dirigían a Yoruichi utilizando honoríficos, ya que ella misma lo exigía así, pero para Soi-fong era inconcebible tratarla de tú a tú. Obviamente ya no la trataba como a su superior, o al menos ya no la trataba con ese excesivo respeto, pero tratar a la persona que más admiraba de una forma tan cercana era extraño para ella…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Yoruichi había bajado de la roca, situándose a escasos milímetros de ella.

-Estás muy tensa- dijo agarrándola suavemente de los hombros- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

Soi-Fong sintió un escalofrío al notar las suaves manos de Yoruichi sujetándola.

-¡Claro que no! –se apresuró a decir-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Yoruichi sonrió levemente, pero no respondió.

Continuó en esa misma posición, sin hablar, recordando el ataque de Suzumebachi…

Ahora que estaba tan cerca de Soi-fong se le hacía difícil pensar que pudiera odiarla.

La morena se mostraba siempre gentil y servicial cuando ella aparecía, convirtiéndose de nuevo en la niña que ella conoció, y esa cara infantil y tímida no era precisamente la que la nueva capitana del 2º escuadrón solía mostrar al público… Yoruichi trató de relajar un poco el ambiente

-¿Sabes? Mientras te buscaba vi a Omaeda con el resto de tus hombres.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Les estaba contando una de sus flamantes anécdotas, algo sobre cuando rescató a dos personas en medio de una gran tormenta…

Soi-fong dibujó una mueca de repugnancia en su rostro… otra vez ese impresentable inventando estupideces…

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Yoruichi

-Nada, es sólo que hay gente que no sabe cuándo callarse…

Yoruichi soltó una carcajada

-¡Ja! Ahí te doy la razón.

-Yoruichi-sama …-retomó Soi-fong alzando la cabeza

-¿Si?

-Sabéis lo de la rebelión de las zampakutó, ¿verdad?

Yoruichi asintió entornando los ojos

-…¿Es por eso que estáis aquí?

Por fin salió el tema… Yoruichi giró la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación que había venido a mantener mientras Soi-fong la observaba expectante.

-Verás…He venido a hacerte una pregunta Soi-fong y necesito una respuesta sincera.

-¿Una pregunta?¿Qué pregunta?

-Es sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Soi-fong se tensó. Parecía que a Yoruichi le encantara usar frases que pueden malinterpretarse.

-¿A.. a qué se refiere?

-Necesito saber si me has perdonado por marcharme un siglo atrás… o si me sigues guardando algún tipo de rencor.

Soi-fong se quedó de piedra. ¿Yoruichi había ido a la S.S a preguntarle eso? Aunque ahora que lo decía, ellas no habían vuelto a hablar desde el ataque de Aizen, desde que ambas pelearon a muerte en el bosque… Era lógico hacer esa pregunta… no obstante ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, ni ella misma lo sabía.

¿Le guardaba rencor? No, o al menos eso creía. Era cierto que sentía añoranza a veces, pero ya no sentía toda esa rabia que llegó a acumular...

Se dispuso a responder y se encontró con la mirada seria de su maestra fija sobre ella.

-No os odio, Yoruichi-sama.-dijo levemente intimidada por esos ojos dorados- Es más… estoy muy contenta de que volváis a formar parte de la Sociedad de Almas.

Lo decía de verdad, de verás se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto, pero Yoruichi se quedó pensativa, como si eso no la convenciera… o al menos eso le pareció a Soi-fong, que seguía atrapada por las manos de su antigua mentora.

A Yoruichi le encantaba hacer eso, quedarse callada, manteniendo la mirada y haciéndole preguntarse en qué demonios estaba pensado… Y lo peor es que nunca le respondía si le preguntaba qué ocurría. Yoruichi era así y no iba a cambiar a estas alturas.

La mujer gato cambió totalmente la expresión en apenas un segundo, mostrando una sonrisa fugaz.

-Bueno… me alegra que no me odies, Soi-fong.

Ésta le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Yoruichi la soltó suavemente y se alejó unos metros de su antigua discípula. Soi-fong tenía la intención de preguntar si había ocurrido algo, pero Yoruichi la cortó.

-¿Te apetece que entrenemos?-dijo adoptando una postura defensiva.

Soi-fong, sorprendida, vio en los ojos de Yoruichi que esa conversación ya había acabado para ella. Sonrió resignada y se dispuso a entrenar con aquella gata, como solían hacer 100 años atrás. Dicen que el pasado siempre vuelve, y Soi-fong se alegró, al menos esta vez, de que los refranes sean verdad.

* * *

Posada en una pared rocosa de la estancia, una pequeña "hada" con un enorme aguijón por brazo derecho observaba la escena.

Las dos mujeres peleaban ahora, esquivando, atacando y ambas parecían divertirse con ello.

-Vaya, vaya…- bufó y sonrió con suficiencia- Soi-fong… maestra… así que dices que ya has olvidado todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que sufrimos por esa mujer… muy bien, entonces yo te haré recordarlo.

Y dicho esto voló fuera de la estancia dejando a las dos shinigami atrás…

* * *

**Bueno! Y se acabó este cap! Sé que no han pasado tantas cosas como os hubiera gustado pero la historia sólo está arrancando. La próxima actualización será ya en a mediados de julio, que es cuando acabo los exámenes. Espero veros en el próximo cap y que dejéis alguna review ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ¿Qué tal estais? Siento haber tardado tanto, pero los exámenes me tenían frita (me encanta la veterinaria… pero no cuando tenemos exámenes finales **** XD ) y la musa no ha parado de ir y venir…**

**¡Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí con el 3er cap! Quiero decir que es el que más me gusta de los 3 que llevo escritos. Es el cap más dinámico de todos con diferencia, es bastante largo (para compensar la espera **** ) y la historia avanza mucho. Es muy trágico en determinados momentos y me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**También he aumentado el tamaño de la fuente para facilitar la lectura**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

_Breve resumen de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora: __Suzumebachi ha quedado liberada y en vez de atacar a su maestra ha atacado directamente a Yoruichi. Una posible explicación sería que Soi-fong no la ha perdonado del todo por haberse marchado (ya que en teoría el alma de el maestro y la zampakutó son una sola), por lo que Yoruichi decide ir a la S.S a preguntárselo directamente… pero según parece todo está bien._

* * *

En alguna parte del inmenso bosque de la S.S se halla una profunda cueva cuya existencia es desconocida para todos los shinigamis. Sus paredes son duras como el acero, sus grutas son laberintos y la mayoría de su suelo se encuentra bañado por agua subterránea procedente de los estratos más profundos de la tierra. Los shinigamis la ignoran, cierto, pero hay un ser que conoce sus caminos y que no ha dudado en elegirla como su guarida. Muramasa, la zampakutó causante de la rebelión de las espadas, no ha dudado un solo instante en esconderse allí con sus compañeros. ¿Qué mejor sitio que ese para urdir a placer sus planes?

Se encuentra sentado en un trono de roca, esperando pacientemente, mientras que el resto espera, pero sin tanta paciencia.

-¿Cuando va a llegar esa maldita avispa?

Es la voz de Kazeshini, la zampakutó del teniente Hisagi, la que ha roto el silencio. Tobiume, zampakutó de la teniente Hinamori, le responde dulcemente.

-No te exaltes, Kazeshini-san, seguro que está al caer.

Pasan los minutos en el más profundo de los silencios, Muramasa permanece impasible mientras Kazeshini cambia constantemente de postura con el ceño fruncido. El resto se limita a entretenerse mirando

el techo de la cueva. Por fin, un brillo dorado aparece de la nada acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad. La zampakutó que faltaba ya está aquí.

-Suzumebachi- dice Muramasa levantándose para recibirla.

-Muramasa-san, disculpa el retraso, pero tenía algo importante que hacer y no podía esperar.

El líder de las zampakutó la mira directamente a los ojos, pudiendo ver la verdad en ellos, por lo que finalmente, y a pesar del importante retraso, decide dejarlo pasar. Es entonces cuando se gira al resto de sus compañeros y dice fríamente:

-Podemos empezar.

* * *

Soi-fong se lo estaba pasando como nunca peleando contra un oponente tan difícil. Hacía ya por lo menos 2 horas que Yoruichi y ella habían empezado a entrenar y pareciera que sólo llevaran 2 minutos.

Yoruichi hacía que fuera divertido, no había quien pillara por sorpresa a aquella mujer. Si atacaba por la derecha, ya había un brazo esperando para contrarrestarla, si la atacaba con una fuerte patada, el muslo de su oponente detenía su golpe. Definitivamente hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

No obstante, la actual capitana tampoco se quedaba atrás y no estaba poniéndole las cosas fáciles a la mujer gato.

Cansada de los golpes reglamentarios, la peliazul se movió ágilmente, escurriéndose bajó su oponente y poniéndose a su espalda a una velocidad de infarto… pero Yoruichi logró detenerla a tiempo.

-¡Fiu! ¡Has mejorado mucho Soi fong! Has seguido entrenando desde la última vez, ¿eh?

Soi-fong le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

-No he hecho otra cosa.

Y acto seguido volvieron a la carga.

A Yoruichi le sorprendía cuánto podía cambiar su antigua discípula durante un combate. Hasta hacía 2 horas la trataba como si siguiera siendo su maestra (llamándola Yoruichi-sama y tratándola con sumo respeto) pero ahora la trataba de forma distinta… como si los títulos nobles no importaran, como si todo lo que hubiera alrededor no importase…

Definitivamente, se tomaba en serio el entrenamiento, y eso la hacía sentirse extraña.

No estaba intentando herirla, eso estaba claro, pero sí estaba dando lo mejor de sí, hasta cierto punto y eso le encantaba a Yoruichi. Era esa bipolaridad lo que más le gustaba de la nueva Soi-fong, que parecía ahora tan madura y dueña de la situación.

Se sorprendió a sí misma observándola entre ataque y ataque, perdiendo interés en la pelea.

-¿En qué pensáis?- dijo la capitana al notar distraída a la gata.

Yoruichi (que había bajado el nivel de lucha al estar concentrada en ese cálido sentimiento que la invadía) se recuperó inmediatamente, enredando instintivamente (y sin pensar mucho lo que hacía) su pierna alrededor de la de Soi-fong y precipitando así la caída de ambas.

-En ti- dijo susurrando medio tumbada sobre su discípula.

De pronto, y en sólo un instante, el ruido provocado por las patadas y los golpes dio paso al más absoluto de los silencios.

Soi-fong se encontraba en shock ante tales palabras, visiblemente ruborizada y sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Yoruichi había caído sobre ella y sus cuerpos se encontraban en contacto directo, tanto que Soi-fong podía notar el calor de la piel de su maestra.

Sin saber por qué, ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos minutos, sin moverse, hasta que poco a poco Yoruichi sintió el impulso de acercar su rostro cada vez más al de la peliazul mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pelo.

Pero aquel impulso sólo duró unos segundos, hasta que la gata recuperó la compostura incorporándose rápidamente.

-Dentro de poco podrás ganarme Soi-fong- dijo sonriendo ampliamente ya de pie.

La aludida por su parte permaneció en el suelo unos segundos más, completamente anonadada, mirando a su maestra. Todo había sido tan rápido que aún podía sentir Yoruichi sobre ella.

-Sí…- dijo tímidamente mientras se levantaba aún con aquel rubor en su rostro- eso espero… Yoruichi-sama.

Yoruichi se dio la vuelta y volvió a hacerse la coleta, la cual estaba básicamente destrozada por el entrenamiento, por lo que Soi-fong no pudo verle la cara… pero sí sabía cómo debía estar ella. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se colocó correctamente el uniforme, que también estaba trastocado por tanto movimiento…

Aún se estaba recuperando de lo sucedido cuando Yoruichi volvió a la carga como si nada hubiera pasado.

Parecía que todo estaba normal. El nivel de pelea era el mismo en cuanto a velocidad, los golpes eran ingeniosos y no aburridos, y la actitud era aparentemente seria. Todo eso era cierto, pero la fuerza de los ataques no era la misma. Yoruichi estaba siendo más suave con ella y de nuevo parecía distraída… el entrenamiento no volvió a ser igual…

* * *

De vuelta en aquella oscura cueva, una corta pero precisa reunión acaba de terminar. Todas las zampakutós saben ya lo que tienen que hacer: unas deben actuar mientras que a otras les toca esperar su turno, y a aquellas espadas agresivas como Kazeshini esto no le hace demasiada gracia…

Por fin, la estancia se va vaciando. Algunos se dirigen al seretei a cumplir con su cometido, otros se dirigen a sus estancias a descansar… pero hay una zampakutó que permanece en su sitio.

Suzumebachi, la espada de la capitana del 2º escuadrón, parece tener algo más que decir…

-Bien Suzumebachi…- dice Muramasa sabiendo de alguna forma las intenciones del hada- ya estamos solos. Habla.

La avispa levanta el vuelo para acercarse a su líder y se detiene hasta quedarse a escasos metros.

-Muramasa-san… sé que nuestro principal cometido es acabar con nuestros maestros para lograr la liberación completa.-la pequeña hada habla con sumo cuidado- De la misma forma, sé que estáis al tanto de que aún no he intentado matar a mi dueña.

Muramasa levanta la mirada, pero continúa mirándola en silencio.

-Hay una razón para eso y quiero explicárosla: Veréis, creo que mi maestra podría servirnos de utilidad… podría ayudarnos a destruir a ciertos shinigamis que podrían interponerse en nuestro camino. Opino que vale más viva que muerta.

El hombre se levanta levemente confuso ante tal afirmación y decide hablar.

-Pero los shinigamis no se traicionan así como así, Suzumebachi, y mucho menos tu dueña que tanta lealtad profesa al Gotei 13.

-No os estoy hablando de shinigamis pertenecientes a los 13 escuadrones. Hay otros shinigamis… incluso más peligrosos que ellos.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a…?

-Exacto.

Hay una breve pausa en aquel interesante intercambio de ideas que está empezando a intrigar cada vez más al líder de la rebelión. Quizás deba tomarse el asunto como una gran oportunidad.

-¿Y cómo piensas poner a tu dueña de nuestra parte?

Suzumebachi calló un momento, para volver a hablar con un tono de voz sombrío.

- Con un poco de vuestra ayuda.

* * *

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre la S.S cuando la comandante de las llegó a los barracones del 2º escuadrón dispuesta a comerse cualquier cosa que hubiera de cena. No había comido hacía horas y su estómago rugía cual león hambriento, recordándole que, por muy fuerte que fuera, necesitaba comer de vez en cuando como todo el mundo.

Las luces estaban encendidas y desde el pasillo central del escuadrón podían escucharse las voces de todos los shinigamis que se hallaban en el comedor, y en especial la de uno en concreto...

-¡Pues claro que sí!- decía el hombre- ¡Y después alcé mi zampakutó y detuve el rayo con el filo de mi espada! ¡PUM!

Soi-fong enarcó una ceja a la par que se dibujaba en su rostro una mueca de asco. No había que ser muy lista para reconocer la voz de Omaeda diciendo tales sandeces… probablemente seguía dándole vueltas al tema de la tormenta de la noche anterior y estaba intentando limpiar su nombre inventándose tonterías…

Respiró hondo. No iba a dejar que su teniente le arruinara la cena, así que lo ignoró y se dirigió la cocina siguiendo el dulce olor de la comida.

-Buenas noches capitana- la saludó amablemente la cocinera.

-Buenas noches.

Su voz sonó seria como siempre, y la cocinera, más que acostumbrada a la personalidad distante de su superiora, se dirigió a las cocinas con toda normalidad.

Mientras esperaba que le sirvieran su ración, Soi-fong hizo un repaso de todo lo acontecido en el día: la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami había sido un fracaso y Byakuga había descubierto su lugar de reunión… pero al menos había visto a Yoruichi-sama después de 7 meses...

y de qué manera…

Ahora que estaba más tranquila, sin la presencia de su maestra absorbiéndola, podía tratar de pensar con claridad. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente aquella tarde? Porque había sido con diferencia una de las más raras de su vida…

En primer lugar y empezando desde el principio, Yoruichi le había preguntado de buenas a primera si la había perdonado. Y no es que fuera raro en sí, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que no se veían desde lo del bosque, pero tampoco le había dado razones para pensar lo contrario…o al menos eso pensaba.

Además los gestos de su anterior capitana mostraban una severa preocupación… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tendría algo que ver con las zampakutó?

La voz de la cocinera cortó esos pensamientos mientras le servía su bandeja.

-Aquí tiene capitana.

Soi-fong le dio las gracias cortésmente y levantó la vista, buscando la mesa más alejada para continuar con sus pensamientos. Se suponía que ella debía sentarse en la mesa del capitán, pero quería evitar a su querido teniente a toda costa, por lo que al final acabó sentándose en una pequeña mesa al fondo del comedor donde estaría más tranquila.

Una vez ya instalada y retomando el tema, había algo que su maestra no le estaba contando, y eso le dolía en cierta forma. ¿Por qué ocultárselo? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ella? No podía saberlo…

Destapó los platos y se sorprendió al ver sopa de pescado en el primero de ellos, una suerte, porque adoraba el pescado. Cogió la cuchara y se dispuso a probar la sopa, la cual estaba increíblemente deliciosa. Una sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo con la primera cucharada y de repente, sin saber cómo, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

Se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, exausta, dolorida… y sobre ella tenía a Yoruichi, transmitiéndole todo su calor a través de su piel. Sus ojos ambarinos la hipnotizaban con su brillo y sus manos la sujetaban por las caderas y acariciaban su pelo. El tiempo parecía haberse parado en ese momento, en una situación que no tenía ningún sentido… pero que se había producido hacía unas horas… ¿cómo habían llegado a eso?

Se encontraba disfrutando de ese recuerdo cuando, por desgracia, una voz masculina rompió estos pensamientos.

-¡!Hey capitana! ¿Por qué está aquí sola? Venga con nosotros a la mesa del capitán.

Si había algo desagradable en este mundo, era que te sacarán de un pensamiento agradable, pero mucho peor si lo hacía ÉL.

-Lo lamento Omaeda- dijo aparentemente tranquila- pero ya estoy cenando aquí.

-Lo sé capitana… pero el capitán del escuadrón de detención tiene algo que hablar con usted… y parece importante.

¿El escuadrón de detención?

.

.

?

.

.

¡Mierda! ¡Era cierto! Hacía unas semanas que lo había enviado al distrito Rukongai a vigilar a un grupo sospechoso de individuos. Y si quería hablar con ella con tanta urgencia era porque había descubierto algo… definitivamente ese asunto no podía esperar.

-Dile que venga aquí, es un sitio más privado.

Omaeda obedeció y segundos después el líder del escuadrón de detención ya iba camino de su mesa.

Pareciera que las preocupaciones nunca acababan para ella.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche de la S.S una siniestra sombra seguida por un haz de luz dorada, paseaba por las calles sin ser vista. El paso era lento, tranquilo y ninguno de los dos hablaba demasiado. A veces, el hombre le recordaba a su acompañante que él haría las cosas a su modo y que ella se quedaría al margen de todo. Por su parte el haz de luz se resignaba ante tales órdenes.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando al lugar de destino: una enorme puerta se erigió ante ellos, exhibiendo un enorme símbolo conformado por un rombo en cuyo interior se hallaban dos líneas horizontales.

-El 2º escuadrón… - susurró Suzumebachi deteniendo el paso.

Muramasa por su parte avanzó seguro de sí mismo, sabiendo perfectamente a quién buscaba…

* * *

Mientras, en el mundo humano, cierto tendero rubio acababa de cerrar su tienda suspirando de cansancio.

-¡Buff! ¡Por fin!- dijo limpiándose teatralmente el sudor- Hay días que parece que no fueran a acabar, ¿no crees Yoruichi-san?

Por muy extraño que pudiera parecerle a cualquier persona normal, aquel hombre le estaba hablando a un gato negro, el cual alzó la cabeza muy digno.

-Dímelo a mí.

Su amigo se le acercó entonces riendo.

- Eso no ha sonado demasiado bien, ¿no crees?

Yoruichi no contestó.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?-insistió el rubio.

"Dios" pensó Yoruichi.

Kisuke podía ponerse muy pesado cuando quería y ella no estaba de humor… lo miró seriamente, viendo en su ojos ese brillo divertido que ocultaba su preocupación por su amiga… ahora que lo pensaba, podría venirle bien la opinión de su compañero, así que acabó hablando con tono cansado.

-Pues en teoría ha ido bien.

-¿En teoría?- dijo el tendero ahora abiertamente preocupado.

Se sentó en el suelo para mirar a los ojos al gato que continuó hablando.

-Soi-fong me trata exactamente igual que antes. Me trata con esa inocencia, ese respeto… como si yo siguiera siendo su señora.

-¿Y?-dijo el tendero totalmente perdido.

-Pues que no es posible que todo lo que ha sufrido lo haya olvidado de un día para otro Kisuke. Ella dice que me ha perdonado, que no me guarda rencor… pero algo debe de haber si Suzumebachi me ha puesto en su lista negra por encima de su propia maestra.

El rubio se quedó pensativo un momento. Era cierto… quizás Soi-fong pensara en verdad que la había perdonado, pero los actos de su zampakutó rebelaban lo contrario…

-Y eso no es todo Kisuke- dijo Yoruichi- Aunque Suzumebachi fracasó en su primer intento, ten por seguro que va a haber un 2º y un 3º y un 4º.Es igual de testaruda que su dueña.

A Kisuke le vino un severo flash sobre la personalidad de su antigua compañera de escuadrón… una escena relacionada con cierto seguimiento que le hizo para demostrarle a la, por aquel entonces comandante de las , que él no era el apropiado para encargarse del escuadrón de detención.

Un recuerdo escabroso y revelador sin duda… definitivamente, Yoruichi tenía razón.

-Además… pienso que deberíamos marcharnos de aquí. Puede que Suzumebachi ya no pueda presentirnos, pero nos conoce, y si investiga acabará encontrando esta tienda.

Su amigo asintió. Si eso ocurría todos estarían en peligro, incluidos los niños… y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-Me pondré a prepararlo todo.-dijo decidido mientras volvía a ponerse de pié.

Yoruichi no dijo nada y Kisuke se dispuso a salir de la trastienda pero una pregunta más apareció en su mente, una muy importante, y acabó frenando en seco.

-Por cierto… ¿Le contaste a Soi-fong de qué va todo esto?

Yoruichi levantó la mirada para luego desviarla hacia otro lado. Kisuke ya debía conocer la respuesta con sólo verle el gesto.

-No.

-Mmm- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa- sigues tratándola como tu pequeña subordinada, ¿eh?- Yoruichi volvió a dirigirle la mirada- Aunque quizás debería empezar a pensar en ella como una mujer adulta, y no como una niña…

El rubio salió finalmente de la estancia y no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

-Por desgracia, ya lo hago…

* * *

Soi-fong caminaba pensativa por los pasillos del 2º escuadrón deseando ardientemente llegar a su habitación.

La conversación con el capitán del escuadrón de detención se había alargado más de lo debido hasta que finalmente había decidido realizar una ofensiva directa contra aquellos criminales que, según parecía, estaban planeando un atentado contra el Seretei. Se llevaría a cabo mañana y esperaba que todo saliera bien para poder zanjar de una vez ese desagradable asunto. Pero al menos eso la había obligado a centrarse más en sus labores y olvidarse momentáneamente de otras cosas… pero desde luego no la había ayudado a relajarse.

Se sentía cansada y sólo pensaba en llegar al final de ese maldito pasillo.

No obstante y a pesar de su estado, hacía tiempo que notaba una extraña presencia tras de sí. No sabía exactamente qué era o de quién, pero estaba claramente detrás de ella, por lo que se dio la vuelta rápidamente esperando ver algo entre las sombras… pero sombras fue lo único que encontró.

Siguió avanzando, girándose repetidas veces, intentando pillar por sorpresa a quien quiera que fuera, pero cada vez que lo hacía se encontraba de nuevo con la oscuridad. ¿Estaba paranoica? ¿O simplemente cansada? Después del día que había tendido hoy, probablemente se trataba de las dos cosas.

Se giró varias veces más antes de llegar a su cuarto donde la esperaba su mesa llena de papeles y su cómoda cama. Hizo una pequeña votación en su mente y definitivamente, la cama le ganó al trabajo por goleada, así que no la hizo esperar. Se tumbó en la cama olvidando aquella extraña sensación y no tardó mucho en dormirse.

* * *

Muramasa y Suzumebachi salieron de las sombras del cuarto en cuanto estuvieron seguros de que la peliazul estaba dormida. Probablemente sólo llevaban esperando 5 minutos para poder actuar… mejor para ellos.

Sin hacer ruido ambos la rodearon y Muramasa, sin mediar palabra con su acompañante, puso su mano sobre la frente de Soi-fong mientras susurraba palabras que nadie podía entender. Por su parte, la avispa se posó en el escritorio esperando a que Muramasa hiciera su trabajo.

Sonrió para sí. Cuando su maestro hubiera terminado de hacer lo que fuera hacer, Soi-fong volvería a ser la maestra que ella recordaba.

* * *

La imagen era borrosa, oscura e inquietante… no podía ver nada en ese entorno tan loco. Poco a poco, la luz se abrió paso, la nitidez se apareció lentamente pero no del todo y la inquietud dejó paso a una quietud aparente, que desparecía y regresaba a placer...

Soi-fong se hallaba en un bosque de colores y consistencia extraña.

El aire era pesado y se le hacía difícil ver, pues la vegetación no paraba de moverse, pero juraría que se trataba del bosque del 2º escuadrón. ¿Cómo había acabado allí?

Los arbustos aparecían y desaparecían en ese fastuoso baile, el cielo cambiaba de naranja a lila en cuestión de segundos, apenas podía respirar y no parecía haber ningún animal vivo a los alrededores. Jamás se había sentido tan agobiada.

Tenía que salir de allí.

Echó a correr en dirección a los barracones del 2º escuadrón, saltando de árbol en árbol antes de que desapareciera. Corrió durante muchos minutos, desesperadamente, para finalmente detenerse exhausta. Ya debía estar cerca de su escuadrón, y entonces averiguaría como había llegado hasta allí, pero al levantar la vista para mirar a su alrededor sintió como la angustia se apoderaba de ella. Sorprendentemente, se encontraba en el mismo sitio que antes. Los mismos arbustos, los mismos árboles, los mismos nidos vacíos… Todo era igual. No se rindió y trató de avanzar de nuevo varias veces, pero siempre acababa en el mismo sitio. El bosque era una secuencia repetida una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nada era lo que parecía, y en medio de esa confusión, sintió un reiatsu extraño no muy lejos de ella. Buscó con la mirada, tratando de definir en qué lugar se hallaba ese extraño ser exactamente. Nada en los árboles situados a su espalda, nada a su derecha, nada al frente… Se giró entonces rápidamente a su izquierda y pudo ver una sombra que la observaba desde un árbol.

-¡EH!-gritó.

La sombra echó a correr y Soi-fong hizo lo mismo, pero ninguna de las dos parecía avanzar. A pesar de que la sombra también estaba atrapada en aquel bucle, Soi-fong no parecía recortar distancias con ella. Si la sombra giraba a la izquierda, Soi-fong también lo hacía. Si por el contrario giraba a la derecha, ella también, pero nada parecía cambiar. Finalmente, Soi-fong se detuvo en uno de los árboles y, para su sorpresa, la sombra hizo lo mismo. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, esperando el momento justo para saltar sobre la sombra. Unos segundos más y tendría la fuerza y la concentración necesaria para llegar hasta ella de un solo salto. Esperó un poco más… sólo un poco más …. y ¡ZAS!

¡Saltó unos 4 metros de una zancada!

Pero la sombra hizo lo mismo, cayendo atléticamente sobre el árbol más cercano.

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES!- preguntó Soi-fong-¿¡QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!

La sombra no se inmutó ante los gritos desesperados de la peliazul. De pronto, los cambios en aquel bosque comenzaron a desestabilizarse y todo comenzó a temblar. Muchos árboles se derrumbaban, los arbustos desaparecían definitivamente, el cielo se volvió bicolor de forma perpetua y finalmente el árbol sobre el que se encontraba Soi-fong cayó al vacío.

Soi-fong se despertó exaltada en mitad de la noche. El sudor recorría su frente, la cama estaba básicamente empapada y se encontraba en un estado de histerismo que no recordaba haber sentido hacía mucho tiempo… Estaba temblando, y le costaba moverse a causa del miedo. Le costaba cerrar los ojos…

Se tranquilizó levemente al ver que se encontraba en su habitación, en su cama y se dijo a sí misma que todo había sido una pesadilla. No había nadie en su habitación, ni rastro de aquella extraña sombra… ya no sentía ningún reiatsu extraño…

Cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila se levantó de la cama y salió a la terraza de sus aposentos para observar el bosque. Todo estaba bien: el cielo nocturno estaba lleno de estrellas, los arbustos y árboles estaban en su sitio, seguía habiendo ardillas dando vueltas por ahí y las aves rapaces nocturnas ya hacía rato que estaban de caza.

Todo parecía normal.

Se sentó en la silla de su mesa y trató de serenarse pasándose la mano por el pelo. Había sido una pesadilla horrible, agobiante… y lo peor de todo, sin sentido alguno. ¿Tendría algún significado en especial? ¿O sólo era producto del cansancio y la imaginación? Ojala fuera lo segundo…

De pronto, una inmensa sensación de tristeza y dolor la invadió por completo… se sentía vacía, perdida… sola.

Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba inexplicablemente echar a andar por la S.S… ¿por qué? No lo sabía… pero lo hizo.

* * *

En la tienda de Urahara, todo el mundo estaba despierto a pesar de la hora de la noche que marcaba el simpático reloj de gato de la entrada. Uryu y Jinta habían terminado de empaquetar sus cosas, y Tessai, que tenía poco que empaquetar, ya tenía sobre sus hombros al menos 3 maletas (una era suya, las otras 2 eran del tendero).

-Bien. Creo que ya está todo- dijo el susodicho en voz alta.

-No lo olvides Kisuke, no se os ocurra pasar cerca de las casas de Ichigo y sus amigos. No queremos involucrar a nadie más.- dijo Yoruichi en su forma humana.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Y dicho esto toda la tropa de la tienda excepto la mujer de pelo violeta salió de la tienda en mitad de la noche.

Yoruichi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras los veía marcharse. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se hallaban en la Sociedad de Almas, pues hacía rato que había notado algo extraño, como un gran cambio en el equilibrio cósmico del Seretei. ¿Habrían atacado las zampakutó? ¿Debía ir a echar un vistazo o se trataría de una trampa de Suzumebachi? Fuera como fuere, notaba que Soi-fong estaba involucrada en ese cambio… y no era nada bueno.

* * *

Soi-fong avanzaba lentamente, recorriendo la sociedad de almas como lo haría un animal herido, sin fuerza, sin ganas y con una terrible expresión de tristeza en sus ojos azules. Por alguna razón, se sentía impulsada a realizar el recorrido que llevaba haciendo desde que había despertado. Era ya más de media noche y los shinigamis estaban durmiendo en los barracones de sus correspondientes escuadrones, asi que nadie la vio paseando cual alma en pena en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. El sonido de los grillos y la luz de las luciérnagas eran sus compañeros de viaje mientras sus pasos la llevaban lejos del centro de la S.S. , cerca de las afueras del seretei, adentrándose en el bosque donde se encontraban las agrupaciones de los clanes. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ahí se hallaba, de pié, inmóvil ante la puerta de la aldea del clan Fong de la aristocracia menor. Hacía décadas que no había vuelto a pisar ese lugar, desde que lo abandonó para formar parte de las fuerzas especiales. Dudó unos instantes, pues un cúmulo de sentimientos la abordaban mientras contemplaba el símbolo de su clan en la puerta, ese símbolo que ella había prometido honrar con su servicio a "esa familia de la aristocracia mayor" a la que su clan se hallaba subordinado. Finalmente ( y aún con ese nudo en el estómago que no la abandonaba) , entró sin hacer ruido y volvió a cerrar el portón tras de sí, encontrándose de lleno con las casas de sus familiares y antiguos vecinos. A medida que iba avanzando por las calles, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba exactamente igual que hacía 150 años. Nada había cambiado tras su marcha. No parecía que nadie la hubiera echado de menos.

Se sorprendió al ver que todavía recordaba dónde estaban las casas de sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, llegando paso a paso hasta su propia casa: un edificio de una planta, tamaño medio y con un precioso estanque en su jardín. Pasó el pequeño puente que atravesaba el estanque y llegó a la puerta del que fue su hogar en la infancia.

Su padre había muerto hacía ya muchos años en una misión y su madre, victima de un ataque, había perdido un brazo y se había visto obligada a regresar a su hogar en el clan. Sabiendo todo esto, la actual líder de las dudó de si entrar a su casa en la posición en la que se encontraba era lo apropiado, por lo que finalmente optó por dirigirse al jardín de la parte de atrás.

Allí la esperaba un precioso banco de piedra protegido por un enorme sauce llorón, en el que había jugado con sus 6 hermanos tantas veces, tratando de llegar de un solo salto a aquel majestuoso árbol. Soi-fong siempre ganaba en ese juego, mientras que sus hermanos, más grandes que ella , nunca llegaban a rozar si quiera las ramas. Ahí fue donde comenzó a verse el potencial de cada uno, y paradójicamente, la vida de los 7 pequeños se había desarrollado exactamente igual que sus juegos: los 6 varones no habían conseguido si quiera rozar un puesto firme en las (pues habían muerto en sus primeras misiones) mientras que la mujer, y encima la hermana pequeña, lo había conseguido todo. Soi-Fong, sonrió con tristeza ante tal pensamiento. A pesar de que sus hermanos habían deshonrado a su familia con su debilidad, los echaba de menos en aquellos momentos de soledad.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el único recuerdo que llegó a la mente de la capitana en ese jardín, pues pinceladas de un atardecer primaveral se hicieron cada vez más nítidas en su memoria hasta el punto de sobrepasar la realidad…

"Shaolín….. Shaolin date prisa y ven aquí, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte"…

La voz de su padre sonaba clara como el canto de los pájaros mientras una pequeña de unos 8 años de edad corría rauda hacia el sauce donde la esperaba sentado su progenitor. Por fín se inclinó ante el hombre que comenzó a hablar.

"Shaolin, ahora vendrás conmigo a un lugar muy importante"

"¿Un lugar importante?" dijo la pequeña

"Así es, ponte tu kimono más formal y reúnete comigo en la puerta de la aldea, hoy cambiará tu vida y será sellado tu destino"

La pequeña sin entender demasiado obedeció y entró rápidamente a su casa donde su madre ya se había adelantado y tenía preparada ya su indumentaria. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta de la aldea para no hacer esperar a su padre, quien ya la esperaba con un uniforme negro y un pañuelo que ocultaba sus rasgos.

Soi-Fong, que observaba la escena atónita, se reconoció a sí misma en esa niña y corrió tras ellos siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, recordando perfectamente el lugar al que se dirigían…

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar y lo hicieron justo a tiempo. La procesión en aquel majestuoso puente acababa de empezar y la familia Shihoin estaba a punto de hacer su aparición. El padre de la pequeña Shaolin se arrodilló y permaneció así durante todo el paso de la familia noble a la que servía mientras la atónita niña observaba todo con curiosidad. Por su parte Soi-fong no daba crédito. ¡Estaba viendo escenas de su pasado como si de fantasmas se trataran, su padre, aquel bello atardecer, incluso a sí misma! Oía sus voces claramente, los veía de forma nítida y sentía la misma emoción y desconcierto que había sentido cuando era pequeña. Sabía bien lo que venía ahora y aún así no podía evitar una inmensa emoción. Ya habían pasado los sirvientes, los pajes, y ahora le tocaba el turno a ella…

"¿Puedes verla, Shaolin? Esa dama que tienes ante ti es la Tenshi Heisouban, la princesa del clan Shihoin .Un día se convertirá en la cabecilla del escuadrón de castigo, tú estarás a sus órdenes y deberás obedecerla aunque sea a costa de tu vida. "

"¿Aún a costa de mi vida?"

"Así es, aún a costa de tu vida. A partir de hoy cambiarás tu nombre por el de "Soi-Fong" y vivirás para esta persona. ¿Lo has entendido?"

La pequeña miraba hacia el puente fijando sus ojos en aquella muchacha de piel morena sin ser capaz de decir una palabra. Por su parte Soi-Fong se hallaba en la misma situación…

-Excelencia…

La princesa, sentada en su trono llevado por sirvientes, miraba al frente con los brazos entrecruzados en las mangas del kimono, congelando todo a su paso, imponiendo un inmenso respeto en las dos Soi-fong, que no podían hacer otra cosa si no admirar su perfección…

Finalmente, la procesión finalizó y la familia Shihoin se alejaba cada vez más dejando en ambas un vacío inmenso.

La Soi-fong adulta estuvo a punto de correr tras ellos, pero la voz de un hombre se lo impidió.

-¡Soi-fong!

La aludida se giró rápidamente y advirtió a un miembro de las fuerzas especiales que no era su padre, pues éste era más alto y sus ojos eran también azules.

-¡Su excelencia requiere su presencia inmediatamente!- dijo el hombre serio y hablando como un auténtico soldado.

Cuando Soi- fong se quiso dar cuenta, el soldado ya había empezado a correr y tuvo que darse prisa para cogerlo y correr a su altura. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pues el hombre también parecía un recuerdo, al igual que todo en lo que había estado metida hasta ahora.

El camino que ambos seguían era conocido para la peliazul, pues lo había recorrido miles de veces… el bosque se abría paso en la S.S, siendo bañado por la luz del atardecer, atravesaban riachuelos, lagos y finalmente llegaron al lugar de destino: El 2º escuadrón.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba allí, plantada en la puerta de la sala del comandante de las , esperando ser anunciada. Los soldados entrenaban en el pabellón protegidos por la muralla que cercaba el territorio y sus gritos y golpes se oían claramente, haciendo que Soi-fong recordara aquellos tiempos en los que tenía que derrotar a todos sus compañeros para demostrar que era buena, que su entrada y permanencia en las no había sido casualidad…

Los minutos pasaron y al fin, el mismo soldado que la había traído le mandó pasar. Se movió como movida por un resorte, se arrodilló y alzó la cabeza tímidamente, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, pues la presencia de su comandante lo eclipsaba todo:

-Vaya, ya estás aquí,¿ lo has oído?- dijo el recuerdo

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al escuchar de nuevo su voz… sabía lo que iba a decir, sabía lo que ella respondería… estaba reviviendo ese recuerdo y no podía reaccionar. Ni si quiera era capaz de mirar a Yoruichi-sama a la cara, porque aquí no era Yoruichi-sama, era su excelencia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres mirarme… Soi-fong?- dijo la comandante entristecida.

La peliazul se sorprendió al ver que Yoruichi se encontraba ahora en frente de ella, arrodillada, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y ya no se encontraban en la sala del comandante de las fuerzas especiales, si no en una montaña casi desértica. El atardecer era intenso, una máscara de hollow se encontraba medio desintegrada en el suelo… y Yoruichi acababa de salvarla de aquel ser cuando debería haber sido al revés.

Soi- fong, recordando claramente lo que había sucedido, sintió de nuevo la impotencia y la rabia de no ser capaz de hacer bien su trabajo, de no se capaz de morir por ella como había jurado hacer. Le faltaba poder, le faltaba destreza… no era lo suficientemente buena para el cometido que se le había encargado y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella a pesar de que constantemente se repetía a sí misma que todo esto era un recuerdo.

-Su excelencia…

-¿mm?- dijo la mujer de pelo violeta visiblemente molesta ante tal honorífico.

La peliazul alzo la vista y se encontró de lleno con esos ojos ambarinos recriminándole. Se perdió en ellos un instante y los sentimientos volvieron a aflorar de nuevo con la misma intensidad y pureza que entonces. Había sido tan feliz en aquellos años…

Sólo hablaba conmigo misma… Yoruichi-sama.

Y la aludida le mostró su sonrisa perfecta a modo de aprobación.

* * *

En las sombras de la S.S, Muramasa y Suzumebachi mantienen una conversación bajo la luz de la luna.

La avispa está visiblemente emocionada mientras escucha las órdenes que le están siendo encomendadas sin poder contener las ganas de ponerse en camino.

-El conjuro durará más tiempo y sacará a la luz todo ese dolor contenido que tanto ansías hacerle recordar. Debería estar de tu parte una vez que se despierte, por lo que tus órdenes son ir al mundo humano y encontrar al enemigo. Puedes comenzar sin ella, pero como bien se demostró la última vez, vas a necesitarla.

Ese último comentario molestó levemente a Suzumebachi, ¿pero qué importaba? Por fin iba a lograr su objetivo.

-Muramasa-san –dijo la zampakutó aún molesta por la burla sufrida- No quiero pecar de curiosa, pero ¿en qué consiste vuestro conjuro?

La zampakutó la miró seriamente. No le hacía mucha gracia explicar sus secretos a nadie, pues escondía un secreto mucho mayor, pero teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo de la avispa, no tuvo reparos en revelarle parte de la verdad. Total, Suzumebachi no estaba pensando precisamente en las verdaderas intenciones de su líder.

-Mi especialidad, es infiltrarme en las almas de los demás, así fue como os liberé a todos. Entró en la esencia de las personas y llegó hasta los rincones más remotos de su ser, encontrando sentimientos, recuerdos, deseos… No importa lo escondidos que estén o lo antiguos que sean, nada escapa a mi control. Puedo usarlos, manipularlos hasta cierto punto para que se muestren tal y como son, para que resurjan de sus cenizas como el Fénix renace de las suyas. Si tu maestra ha estado conteniendo algún tipo de sentimiento, ese conjuro hará que salga… y entonces será nuestra.

Ese pensamiento desató una euforia contenida en Suzumebachi, que no podía esperar más. Acabaría con sus enemigos, y después con la vida de su maestra por haber mostrado tanta debilidad.

-No esperes más, Suzumebachi, ve y encuentra a la anterior comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales, Shihoin Yoruichi.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Soi-fong corría al lado de aquella Yoruichi del pasado sintiendo una enorme felicidad que no había vuelto a sentir hacía mucho tiempo. La diosa de la velocidad, vestía el uniforme de comandante de las fuerzas especiales y miraba con sus imponentes ojos siempre al frente mientras la pequeña Soi-fong la contemplaba con la admiración y el respeto que siempre le había tenido. Era de noche y atravesaban el bosque de la S.S como dos rayos de una misma tormenta. A veces, Yoruichi, al sentirse observada por su subordinada, le dirigía una mirada, consiguiendo ponerla roja como un tomate y haciendole desviar la vista.

Finalmente, llegaron a un claro lleno de árboles de cerezo y la peliazul sabía muy bien que recuerdo se iba a suceder. El recuerdo más hermoso ,y a la vez doloroso, de toda su vida iba a ocurrir de nuevo y no estaba segura de si sentía alegría, tristeza… o miedo.

-Voy a refrescarme un poco, ¿me esperas aquí?

A duras penas, Soi-fong logró articular un "sí" y Yoruichi se marchó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando? Todo había comenzado con ese extraño sueño que la había impulsado a recorrer la S.S a aquellas horas de la noche, y ahora de repente parecía ser víctima de algún tipo de conjuro. El día que vió por primera vez a Yoruichi, cuando entró a formar parte de su guardia personal… su trató calido y protector hacia ella… Todo su pasado había vuelto a buscarla de alguna forma y no entendía nada. Trató de pensar, de aclararse, de ser capaz de pensar más allá de Yoruichi, pero en estos momentos le era imposible. Los días más felices de su vida se habían sucedido continuamente y sus sentimientos hacia esa persona la abrumaban. Se sentía plena, feliz y la presencia de la Yoruichi del pasado no hacia más que avivar ese sentimiento. De nuevo sentía esa conexión con su maestra, esa tremenda emoción que sólo ella había conseguido hacerle sentir. El honor de servir a su comandante era más grande incluso que el de ser capitana y ahora podía decirlo con toda seguridad.

De pronto, oyó algo entre los árboles. Parecía como si alguien estuviera dando mandobles al viento, exclamando y gritando en mitad de aquella hermosa noche. Al principio se sorprendió y permaneció callada, esperando entender de qué se trataba pero finalmente optó por ir a averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Corrió en la dirección de la que parecía venir el sonido y al llegar al sitio se encontró con una joven muchacha de pelo negro-azulado blandiendo su espada contra un enemigo invisible.

"¡¿Cómo voy a poder protegerla con este nivel?"

Sorprendida, Soi-fong se encontró de nuevo consigo misma. La joven Soi-fong estaba visiblemente afectada y dirigía su rabia hacia la nada, cuando ella sabía que el enemigo al que intentaba derrotar era su propia debilidad… De nuevo, recordó ese sentimiento de frustración…

Mientras la Soi-fong de nuestro tiempo observaba abrumada la escena, Yoruichi apareció por detrás suya, sorprendiéndola, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña Soi-fong como si la actual capitana del 2º escuadrón fuera invisible.

-Escucha… Soi-fong- dijo suavemente agarrando a la pequeña por el brazo- Un mandoble se hace así.

Yoruichi movió el brazo de la pequeña con cuidado y ambas parecieron entonces dos bailarinas danzando al mismo son. La pequeña dejaba que Yoruichi la guiara y ésta observaba las reacciones de su discípula que acabó arrodillada ante ella como tantas otras veces.

-Deja de machacarte tanto, lo estás haciendo bien- dijo Yoruichi.

Esa frase llegó hasta el alma de Soi-fong como si de un puñal se tratase, pues, si bien en el pasado se consideraba débil para proteger a su comandante, en la actualidad se consideraba débil para sucederla. Esa era la razón por la que entrenaba cada día, la razón de su inflexibilidad y rigidez en todo lo que hacía… para llegar a ser digna de suceder a Shihoin Yoruichi debía que dar lo mejor de sí misma.

A pesar de que había tenido 100 años para alcanzarla, su pelea en el bosque con su antigua maestra había demostrado que aún no había alcanzado el nivel, por lo que Soi-fong no pudo evitar responder al unísono con su pasado.

-No… no soy lo suficientemente buena…

Yoruichi posó su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña Soi-fong mientras susurraba un "ya es suficiente" que hizo sonreír amargamente a la actual capitana del 2º escuadrón.

"A veces siento como si fueras mi hermana" oyó a continuación, y sintió de nuevo el calor de sus palabras y un gran consuelo al recordar aquellas muestras de afecto.

La siguiente escena humedeció sus ojos, pues Yoruichi se hallaba acostada con la cabeza en las rodillas de su pasado, mientras las flores del árbol del cerezo caían suavemente al pasar del viento. La luna llena reinaba en el cielo y Yoruichi cerró lentamente los ojos.

-Siempre estaré a vuestro lado protegiéndoos…-dijo la pequeña- Siempre…

Soi-fong estaba al borde del llanto.

-Sí… es una promesa.

Pero esa promesa jamás se cumplió.

* * *

Shihoin Yoruichi se encontraba sola en la tienda de Urahara desde hacía más de 3 horas. Kisuke, su mejor amigo, se había marchado de allí con Tessai y los niños para evitar que salieran heridos durante un posible enfrentamiento con Suzumebachi. El silencio reinaba en su cuarto, habitación en la que había terminado después de una larga y pensativa procesión por la casa, y no podía parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

La perturbación que sentía en el Seretei estaba impregnada con la esencia de su antigua discípula y era cada vez más y más intensa. ¿La habría atacado Suzumebachi? No, no era posible, en una pelea no se emitían esas vibraciones ni mucho menos podía sentirse un enfrentamiento desde otra dimensión. Tenía que ser otra cosa, ¿pero qué?

Se acostó sobre su futón, tratando de tener algún pensamiento que clarificara el asunto, pero todas sus ideas acababan en la nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Esperar a que Suzumebachi la encontrara de nuevo? ¿Regresar a la S.S y contarle a Soi-fong la verdad?

Quizás la segunda opción era la que tendría que haber llevado a cabo desde el principio, pero no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad a la peliazul. De hecho, había muchas cosas, cosas importantes, que todavía no le había contado, pero es que ella simplemente intentaba protregerla. Si Soi-fong supiera lo que había ocurrido con Suzumebachi no habría dudado en ir a por ella, y además con un motivo doble:

1-Proteger a Yoruichi.

2-Recuperar su zampakutó.

No tenía duda de que su antigua discípula era muy poderosa, pero las habilidades de Suzumbachi no eran algo a pasar por alto, y si la capitana esperaba derrotarla iba a necesitar toda su concentración… y no parecía esta muy concentrada.

O al menos, así la había dejado Yoruichi aquella tarde en el bosque.

Ni si quiera ella misma entendía qué había ocurrido exactamente. ¿Por qué había hecho lo que había hecho?

Ver a Soi-fong tan concentrada, peleando contra ella con esa agilidad, con esa actitud… casi pareciera que eran enemigas colocadas al mismo nivel, o al menos eso le había parecido a Yoruichi.

Sus movimientos rápidos, su mirada, sus gestos de seguridad… era una Soi-fong que nada tenía que ver con la niña tímida que había estado a sus órdenes: era sin duda toda una mujer.

Fue entonces, ante este último pensamiento, que Yoruichi confirmó lo que ya había estado pensando: esa nueva Soi-fong la había excitado hasta el punto de acostarse sobre ella en mitad de la batalla, hasta el punto de desear besarla en ese mismo instante mandando a paseo el hecho de que fuera su pequeña Soi-fong.

Era increíble lo que habían cambiado las cosas y por primera vez en su vida no sabía que iba a hacer. ¿Volvía a buscar a Soi-fong o se quedaba en el mundo humano esperando que su discípula derrotara a la avispa?

-Maldita sea…- dijo agobiada.

Sabía que la 2º opción era la que debía tomar, pero ¿y si Suzumebachi derrotaba a Soi-fong? ¿Podría perdonarse algún día haberse quedado allí a salvo pudiendo haber ido a ayudar? La respuesta era obvia: no.

El tiempo apremiaba y debía decidir, pues aquella extraña perturbación seguía aumentando… y estaba llena de dolor.

* * *

Soi-fong continuaba en el bosque de la S.S, quieta sin moverse, inmersa en un mar de sufrimiento y decepción. Yoruichi y su yo pasado hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido en medio de toda esa locura que sólo Dios sabía de donde había salido… y aquel sentimiento de soledad y abandono había regresado más fuerte que nunca después de haber revivido todos aquellos recuerdos. Se sentía débil y cansada pero tenía que resistir y pensar cómo iba a salir de aquello. Estaba tratando de averiguar de qué tipo de conjuro podría tratarse todo aquel circo cuando, de repente, algo se movió entre los árboles. Al girarse notó el mismo reiatsu desconocido que había percibido de aquella sombra con la que había soñado. De nuevo ese ser estaba ahí y no iba a dejarlo escapar. Se concentró durante un segundo y lo localizó de nuevo.

-Esta vez te cogeré- susurró para sí.

Contó hasta tres y en unas milésimas saltó sobre uno de los árboles que había a su izquierda… pero de nuevo aquella escurridiza sombra pudo esquivarla sin problemas.

Y así comenzó una nueva persecución.

Pero esta vez no era un sueño, todo era muy real, y en consecuencia no había bucles espaciales que pudieran detener su marcha ni árboles que dificultaran la persecución apareciendo y reapareciendo molestamente. Sin embargo, y sorprendentemente, Soi-fong era incapaz de alcanzar aquella sombra.

Corría y corría sin dar un solo traspiés, manteniendo siempre el ritmo de carrera, pero por alguna razón aquella sombra era más rápida que ella, tanto, que la llevaba detrás como si fuera un perro al que sacan de paseo.

Aquella carrera no parecía tener fin. Atravesaban de nuevo el bosque de lado a lado, zigzagueaban, después volvían a hacer una línea recta y nada parecía cambiar en aquella pole.

Finalmente, y ante una perpleja Soi-fong, un enorme edificio se erigió ante ellos y la capitana pudo ver como la sombra entraba dentro sin ningún miramiento.

Las paredes de aquel edificio eran de color blanco perla, macizas y resistentes como un ejército de soldados. Los tejados daban la impresión de apoderarse del cielo, pues la casa era alta y magestuosa cual dragón, y las ventanas y arcos parecían mirarte como si no fueras más que un insecto.

Más allá de todos estos detalles, había algo mucho más impactante.

Sobre la puerta principal había un símbolo, un símbolo legendario compuesto por dos rombos, dos cuadrados entrecruzados, una luna y 4 estrellas. No cabía duda, había llegado a uno de los edificios más importantes de la S.S, había llegado a la residencia Shihoin.

Para su sorpresa no había guardias, nadie había protegiendo a la familia noble más importante de toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero en ese momento le dio igual. Sólo una cosa importaba: la sombra, y ya había perdido mucho tiempo estando atolondrada.

Entró sin dudarlo a la mansión y no tuvo más que seguir aquel reiatsu que la llevó a la sala de visitas.

Segundos después de entrar, Soi.-fong se quedó muda de nuevo.

Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke, se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala, charlando tranquilamente. La capitana avanzó lentamente sin hacer ruido, contemplando a la pareja en medio de la oscuridad de la sala, pero el rubio se percató de su presencia

-Oye Yoruichi-san, mira quién está aquí.

La Shihoin giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró con aquella inesperada invitada, mostrándo una expresión de fastidio en su cara.

-Vaya, mira que eres molesta, ¿es que no puedo librarme de ti?

-Pues parece que no- bufó el rubio- pensaba que cuando te marchaste hace 100 años habría entendido el mensaje…

Soi-fong no entendía nada, pero las dos frases que acababa de escuchar, así como la reacción de su antigua maestra al verla, le habían dolido como si todo aquello tuviera algún sentido.

Yoruichi, que había leído el dolor en los ojos de su antigua subordinada, no se detuvo ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Va a quedarte ahí callada toda la noche?

Kisuke dirigía su mirada intermitentemente a una y a la otra, esperando una contestación por parte de la pequeña avispa que jamás llegó. Pareciera que estuviera viendo un programa de televisión en lugar de asistiendo a aquel desafortunado encuentro.

-¿Piensas seguir yendo detrás de mí toda la vida como has hecho esta noche en el bosque?-continuó la gata con tono de superioridad- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

-Jajajaja- río su compañero.

-P..pe..pero.

La voz titubeante de Soi-fong no acababa de salir y Yoruichi la cortó.

-Vamos, Soi-fong, no seas estúpida. ¿Es que no lo ves?-permanecía sentada tranquilamente en su sillón y de alguna forma, supo lo que tenía que decir para continuar hiriendo sin piedad a Soi-fong- Para mi sólo fuiste una subordinada más, alguien a quien usar. Yo soy una Shihoin y tú un miembro del clan Fong, ¿de veras crees que alguien como yo podría sentir algo por una sirvienta como tú?

La actual capitana del 2º escuadrón trató de hablar, de defenderse, de gritarle a aquella mujer que se callase, que la dejara en paz… sin embargo otra vez fue incapaz de hablar, pues las lágrimas le apretaban la garganta.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿A qué venía todo aquello? ¿Era Yoruichi de verdad?

La Shihoin se levantó y se inclinó sobre ella como un rey se levanta incómodo para hablar con sus vasallos. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Piensa un poco. Si me hubieras importado lo mas mínimo me habría quedado contigo ¿no? O te habría llevado conmigo al mundo humano para seguir juntas como te prometí.- hizo una breve pausa, mirando con una sonrisa torcida a la peliazul- Jajajajaja ¿no ves k ni si quiera me molesto en explicarte por qué me marché? ¿Necesitas más datos para entenderlo?

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos de Soi-fong, que ya no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada a su antigua maestra. Kisuke intervino entonces antes de que la gata continuara jugando con su presa.

- Jajajaja pobrecilla, no te pases Yoruichi… ¿no ves k te quiere mucho?

La aludida miró a la mujer que tenía delante sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-Jajaja sí, es verdad- dijo divertida- por eso no pudo si quiera matarme en el bosque cuando tuvo la ocasión ¿no es patético?

Fue entonces, ante esa última frase, cuando la rabia remplazó de nuevo al dolor en el alma de Soi-fong, y un instinto asesino tan fuerte como el que la había dominado hacía 100 años volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Se sentía burlada, ridícula al haber profesado tanto amor y respeto por una persona que, como era lógico, la consideraba tan poquita cosa. Tenía razón, ¿cómo alguien como Yoruichi iba a considerarla como su igual? ¡Era ridículo!

Ella misma lo había sabido siempre, pero Yoruichi se había empeñado en jugar con ella, en hacerle creer que para ella era algo más que una simple subordinada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan retorcida?

Una suave voz le decía desde lo más profundo de su alma que todo eso no era más que un complot, que Yoruichi siempre le había demostrado su cariño, que siempre la había protegido, que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía…

Pero entonces el instinto asesino le gritaba: ¡¿Sí? Y si tanto te quería, ¿por qué te abandonó sin una sola razón? ¿por qué se marchó al mundo humano con Urahara Kisuke? ¿por qué no te dice la verdad sobre las cosas?

El instinto volvía a ganar terreno y de nuevo se sentía una guerrera, una luchadora capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluido superar a la anterior comandante de las .

Cuando elevó la mirada, Kisuke estaba abrazando a Yoruichi, quedando claro lo que había estado haciendo su maestra después de haberse librado de ella aquella fatídica noche. Decidió entregarse por completo a su odio, a ese rencor que creía superado, pero que en realidad dominaba su vida. A pesar de haber perdido a Suzumebachi, no se lo pensó, echó mano de su espada vacía y haciendo acopio de toda su rapidez atacó a aquella pareja que tanto daño le había hecho.

En apenas unos segundos, todos habían desaparecido y se encontraba completamente sola en aquel salón.

La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales, iluminando la oscuridad de la estancia, y devolviendo la calma y el sosiego a la escena… pero no a nuestra capitana.

De pronto, escuchó pasos. Alguien debía haberse despertado con el alboroto y bajaba a ver qué sucedía.

Voló fuera de la sala, ágil como una gacela y se apresuró a salir del terreno de la familia noble más importante. Ahora todo estaba lleno de guardias, pero ninguno la vio, y el aire parecía tener otra consistencia más ligera que antes.

Al fin, los recuerdos habían terminado, nada extraño ocurría ya, volvía a ser dueña de sí misma, volvía a pensar con claridad… y sabía exactamente a quién quería hacerle una visita.

* * *

**Fin del cap XD. Ya podéis tranquilizaros y dejar de apretar el puño contra esa asquerosa de Yoruichi jajajajaja**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review comentando (los leo todos, me encantan, muchas gracias a todos los usuarios que habéis comentado). El próximo tardará menos, prometido, y probablemetnte será el penúltimo de esta historia T.T . Pero tranquis, que todavía queda un poquitín… y además lo más interesante ;) XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa a todos!**

**Tengo que suplicar perdón por la tardanza… T.T a partir de ahora no volveré a decir nada sobre fechas de entrega porque siempre acabo incumpliéndolas…**

**Pero aquí estoy con el 4º cap! XD Espero que os guste, ya que éste es el más peligroso de todos, al ser aquel en el que toda la trama explota y no quiero defraudar a nadie… espero opiniones sinceras al respecto, ya que llevo 3 días haciendo revisiones y cambiando cosas para que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Espero que el verano (o el invierno, depende de donde seáis XD) os haya ido muy bien, yo me he divertido mucho jajajajaja**

**Bueno, tengo que hacer una advertencia adicional a parte del Disclaimer habitual:**

**Este cap contiene "ya sabéis que" (y personalmente, creo que me he pasado un poco XD) así k si no os gustan ese tipo de fics no lo leáis. Sin nada más que decir, os dejo leer tranquilos.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

El silencio de la Sociedad de almas ha permanecido imperturbable hasta hace escasos minutos. Los shinigamis que no están de guardia descansan en sus respectivos cuarteles mientras unos pocos desafortunados pasan la noche patrullando el Seretei. Se dividen en grupos pequeños para moverse más rápido y están repartidos por toda la S.S. por orden del Comandante General. Las horas se hacen largas, eternas, porque la mayoría de ellos aún se pierden en zonas que no son de su jurisdicción, y nada alarga más el tiempo que sentirte perdido. Los miembros de bajo rango del 3er escuadrón se turnan esta semana la vigilancia en busca de las zampakutó huidas y un grupo de 6 hombres se encuentra muy cercanos a la Puerta Espiritual.

Todo parece estar en orden, caminan y caminan entre risas y bromas. La noche sigue su curso sin que ocurra nada extraño… No se percibe ninguna presencia que ellos consideren peligrosa, pero es que su nivel tampoco les permitiría percibirla si se tratara de alguien experimentado en esconderla… y ése era el caso.

A unas pocas manzanas de la puerta de salida, se encuentra una calle grande y estrecha que representa el camino mas corto a la salida de ese laberinto que conforman los edificios y callejones de la S.S.

Soi-fong, capitana del 2º escuadrón, corre velozmente por dicha calle en dirección a la Puerta Espiritual, sin embargo ella sí percibe una presencia 4 calles más adelante. Enseguida la analiza: no se trata de un capitán, ni siquiera de un teniente o de un hombre con cierto rango, pero hay por lo menos 6 shinigamis cerca y quiere evitar ser vista. Los capitanes tienen prohibido abandonar la S.S mientras la rebelión continúe, a no ser que hayan sido enviados al mundo humano por orden del Comandante General.

Ella lo sabe, es consciente de lo que podría ocurrir si descubren que ha desobedecido una orden directa y mucho más si tenemos en cuenta que el Gotei 13 se encuentra en situación de máxima alerta y que ella es la comandante de las F.F.E.E.

Lo sabe, pero no le importa.

Las cosas están claras ahora. No sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero ha abierto los ojos, ha recordado aquello que jamás debió olvidar y va a acabar con la raíz de su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

- Shihoin Yoruichi...

Se acabaron los honoríficos, se acabó el respeto… por que el respeto, no ha sido mutuo y nada duele más que dárselo todo a una persona y no recibir nada.

El grupo de shinigamis continúa avanzando sin prisa, cuando de pronto, la capitana pasa por detrás de ellos velozmente y sin molestarse si quiera en prestarles la mas mínima atención.

-Ah!- gritan todos sobresaltados por semejante vendaval.

El nerviosismo cunde entre los 6 hombres que miran de un lado para otro con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿De dónde ha venido tal golpe de viento? ¿Será el enemigo?

Nadie dice nada durante unos segundos, todos tratan de ver algo en la oscuridad de la noche, pero no hay nada que ver… porque Soi-fong ya está lejos de allí.

Uno de ellos, el que parece más veterano, se recupera antes del susto y los mira a todos tratando de hacerse el valiente.

-Jajajajaja no os preocupéis, sólo ha sido un golpe de viento. ¡Qué rápido os asustáis las nuevas generaciones!

-¿No es posible que se trate de una zampakutó?

- ¡Qué cosas dices! Si fuera una zampakutó lo percibiríamos o habríamos visto algo. Nadie es tan rápido muchacho, cálmate.

Todos tratan de hacerse los duros y empiezan a acusarse entre sí usando frases como "si a mí me ha asustado éste con sus gritos". Unos segundos después todo vuelve a la normalidad y se alejan entre risas y bromas…

Es entonces cuando Soi-fong abre la Puerta Espiritual con cuidado y se adentra en el Dangai en dirección al mundo humano, siendo muy consciente de que su vida va a cambiar esa noche…

* * *

En la cuidad de Karakura, una mujer de piel morena y de pelo violeta está sentada sobre el tejado de una tienda de barrio en las afueras.

La noche es tranquila, las luciérnagas vuelan por el cielo y los gatos han vuelto a salir con la luna para poseer las calles en silencio.

Todo es paz y sosiego, pero eso apenas reconforta a la anterior capitana del Gotei 13, que está viviendo una tormenta dentro de su mente.

Está claro: el reiatsu extraño que ha sentido sobre Soi-fong es ahora distinto, ya no esta rodeado por aquella aura misteriosa, no obstante el dolor y la ira siguen intactos, imperturbables… y se están acercando.

No obstante, no es lo único que se acerca, pues el reiatsu de cierta avispa acaba de entrar dentro del rango de percepción de la mujer-gata, y eso es justo lo que le faltaba.

Estaba preocupada. No. Muy preocupada por su antigua guardaespaldas y no tenía ninguna gana de enfrentarse a su zampakutó… sobre todo porque de ella emanaba el mismo reiatsu que desprende ahora Soi-fong.

-Hemos vuelto donde empezamos- susurró para sí misma.

No obstante, aquella voz chillona respondió a ese pensamiento, sorprendiéndola.

- Eso parece.

Allí estaba, tan rápida como siempre, manteniéndose en el aire con su apariencia de hada y sonriendo maliciosamente. Suzumebachi acababa de llegar.

- Vaya, ya veo que el resto de ocupantes de esta casucha se han marchado- dijo examinando la tienda- No importa, ellos no me interesan lo más mínimo. Pero me alegra que tú te hayas quedado. Así no tendremos que jugar al gato y al ratón, o mejor dicho, a la avispa y al gato.

Yoruichi se puso en pie sobre el tejado y no estaba dispuesta a andarse con jueguecitos, así que habló claro.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Soi-fong?

Suzumebachi interpretó falsamente el papel de ofendida.

-¿Por qué crees que le he hecho algo?

-Porque algo ha cambiado en ella y no es normal. Percibes su reiatsu tan bien como yo.

-Vaya, ¿te preocupa lo que le pase?

- Probablemente más que a ti-dijo entronando los ojos- Así que responde.

La cara de Suzumebachi mostró el más absoluto de los desprecios antes de responder.

-No te preocupes por eso. Es sólo un mal necesario.

-¿Necesario dices?

-Por supuesto.

-Explícate mejor.

La avispa dio entonces unas cuantas vueltas en el cielo, como pensando si quería responder o no a esa pregunta. Al final acabó respondiendo, y fue la pura verdad.

-Sólo ha recordado todo lo que la hiciste sufrir.

El tiempo se paró unos segundos.

Yoruichi no pudo responder nada ante esto pues un gran dolor se apoderaba de ella cada vez que pensaba en ello… en el daño que le hizo a si discípula cuando se marchó… ella era la única razón por la que lamentaba haberse marchado aquella noche de la S.S.

-¿No dices nada, Yoruichi?

La gata levantó entonces la mirada. No debía mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, no debía dejarse dominar por ellas si quería sobrevivir a esa noche. Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho y dijo con renovada indiferencia.

-Lo que tenga que decir se lo diré a ella personalmente.

-Ohh…- dijo Suzumebachi- Muy bien, pero yo soy parte de ella, no lo olvides. Yo soy parte de su alma y a mi, a diferencia que a ti, no puede engañarme… a diferencia de ti a mi no puede esconderme nada.

Yoruichi era consciente de eso, sólo Suzumebachi y la propia Soi-fong sabían lo que había realmente bajo la superficie. Estaba a punto de responder algo, pero Suzumebachi no la dejó hablar.

-Soy parte de su vida, de su esencia, de sus sentimientos ¡Y esos sentimientos no han sido más que dolor desde que te conoce! ¡Llevo su sufrimiento marcado a fuego y a mi no me valen las reconciliaciones de una tarde! Yo…-dijo elevando peligrosamente su reiatsu- ¡NO TE PERDONO TAN FÁCIL, SIHOIN YORUICHI!

En apenas unos segundos dio comienzo otra batalla de velocidad como la que se produjo en el parque aquella noche. Suzumebahi parecía ahora más rápida, probablemente impulsada por ese rencor que la dominaba y a Yoruichi le estaba costando mucho seguirle el ritmo. Pelearon en unas obras cercanas a la tienda, golpeando estructuras y maquinaria con sus rápidos movimientos. Suzumebachi atacaba incansable a su rival, haciendo gala de esa nueva y rabiosa agilidad y llegó a alcanzar a Yoruichi con su aguijón en una ocasión. Era increíble la energía que desbordaba la avispa, pero la anterior capitana del Gotei 13 no podía responder como habría hecho de ser otro enemigo… no podía matar a Suzumebachi, sólo esquivarla por el bien de Soi-fong. Estaba claro, tenía que detener ese vendaval o no podría aguantar sin recibir dos golpes seguidos durante más tiempo… y sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Hay algo más debajo de ese odio?-preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a su rival.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que, ¿cómo eras tú antes de marcharme yo?- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Suzumebachi entendió rápidamente lo que la anterior capitana quería decir… por que ella era débil antes de su marcha, ella se había vuelto realmente fuerte tras su deserción… pero sabía que sólo intentaba desequilibrarla y no lo iba a permitir.

-¡No creas que caeré en tus juegos!- dijo volviendo mas fuerte que antes.

No obstante Yoruichi no se calló.

-Hablar contigo es como hablar con la capitana Soi-fong de hace un año. ¿También guardas bajo tu odio ese sentimiento de abandono? ¿También me odias porque me has echado de menos?

Suzumebachi no iba a soportarlo más. No permitiría un una sola insinuación más.

-¡BASTA!¡TE ODIO PORQUE ME ENGAÑÁSTE! ¡Y NO HA NACIDO NADIE QUE ME ENGAÑE Y NO PAGUE POR ELLO!¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

Una enorme explosión de reiatsu se produjo y Suzumebachi se abalanzó sobre Yoruichi con un tremendo grito de rabia. Su velocidad seguía siendo enorme, digna de ponerla en aprietos, pero no era eso lo que más destacaba de esta nueva ronda de golpes.

Le dio muchas veces, marcó varios homonka en su cuello, cara y abdomen, pero no apuntaba con precisión… no era capaz de golpear dos veces exactamente en el mismo sito. ¿por qué? Porque la rabia se había apoderado de ella, ya no pensaba, sólo se movía y atacaba de forma instintiva, movida por la ira. Había perdido el control, había dejado de dominarse y ahora atacaba a lo loco. Justo lo que la mujer de ojos ambarinos había pretendido desde un principio, pues no quería matarla, sólo sacársela de encima sin tener que herir a la zampakutó.

Yoruichi continuó esquivándola durante unos minutos más y cuando notó que la avispa comenzaba a cansarse es cuando puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan, que no podía ser más sencilla.

Suzumebachi estaba a punto de marcar su brazo derecho cuando la gata usó el Shunko para repeler su ataque… Infinidad de rayos blancos salieron de su cuerpo destrozando su característica chaqueta naranja, desequilibrando a la avispa en el aire… y eso le dio el tiempo necesario para golpearla con su puño y enviarla con gran fuerza contra un árbol que quedó hecho añicos.

Yoruichi se acercó lentamente al lugar donde había caído la avispa y esperó a la defensiva, pues quizás todavía quisiera continuar. Sin embargo eso no oscurrió.

Todo había acabado, pues Suzumebachi había perdido tanto psicológica como físicamente, y era consciente de ello.

Yoruichi debía admitir que le había costado mas de lo que pensaba en un principio, pues Suzumebachi era astuta como se dueña y se encontraba muy motivada para pelear dando lo mejor de sí misma debido a su odio… Sin embargo el odio es, de todas las emociones, la que más perjudicial resulta en un combate pues te da poder de ataque, cierto, pero si no lo dominas te desconcentra y acabas perdiendo el control sobre tus propias habilidades, así como dejando libres tus carencias… y eso era algo que un guerrero jamás se debía olvidar…

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos más hasta que la avispa alzó débilmente el vuelo y le dirigió las siguientes palabras cargadas de odio y desprecio.

-Je… eso ha estado bien, pero ¿sabes? No importa que seas más rápida o más fuerte que yo… nada importa lo que digas o lo que pienses porque de todas formas no vine aquí con la intención de matarte.

Yoruichi alzó las cejas al darse cuenta. Había estado tan ocupada peleando con Suzumebachi que había dejado de prestar atención al resto del mundo, a pesar de que era evidente: el reiatsu de Soi-fong era ahora tremendamente intenso… tanto que juraría que se hallaba en el mundo humano.

Suzumebachi enarcó una ceja para decir de forma chulesca:

-Supongo que ya habrás adivinado… quién hará los honores… ¿verdad Yoruichi?

* * *

Soi-fong corre a toda prisa por el mundo humano con un objetivo fijado. Salta de tejado en tejado, de árbol en árbol, atraviesa parques y zonas públicas conociendo muy bien qué camino debe tomar para llegar lo antes posible a cierta tienda.

Nota el reiatsu de Yoruichi claramente y se dirige hacia él como las polillas a la luz… pero ¿qué es esto? Yoruichi no está sola. Hay alguien más con ella… Es extraño, ¿de quién puede tratarse ese reiatsu tan cargado de odio y sufrimiento? No es de ninguno de los capitanes de la S.S. No es de ninguno de los amigos de Ichigo y mucho menos del shinigamis sustituto. ¿Entonces, de quién? La cuestión es que le resulta muy familiar.

Mientras corre, mira a su alrededor, observa a los humanos que caminan sin advertir su presencia… observa todo lo que la rodea.

La noche en el mundo humano es igual de oscura que en la S.S. La luna sigue en el cielo pero no la ilumina, una suave brisa se levanta pero no la reconforta… su corazón vuelve a estar cerrado y lo sabe. El dolor ha vuelto y esta vez no se frenará ante nada. Esta vez le dirá a esa persona todo lo que no le dijo y le preguntará todo lo que no le preguntó aquel día en el bosque… La obligará a responder y la matará sin ningún miramiento… eso es lo que siente ahora la capitana del 2º escuadrón…

* * *

Aunque parezca mentira, Suzumebachi y Yoruichi se encuentran peleando de nuevo y esta vez, lo están haciendo sobre los tejados del mundo humano. Cuando parecía que Suzumebachi se había rendido y que todo había terminado sorprendió a Yoruichi con una nueva ofensiva. Eso sí, ya no trataba de matarla, eso ya lo había intentado y no le había funcionado. Atacaba de forma despreocupada, como jugando al "pilla pilla" aunque de vez en cuando le daba alguna sorpresa. Algunos tejados quedaban marcados con el homonka y al menos 2 árboles se vieron afectados por las acometidas de ambas contrincantes… pero Yoruichi sabía que eso ya no era una pelea.

La avispa sólo trata de distraerla, de darle a Soi-fong tiempo para llegar hasta donde se encuentran… trata de retenerla para que no pueda huir y eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Si Soi-fong llega y se une a Suzumebachi las cosas se van a poner muy feas para la gata, pues por el reiatsu que percibe sabe que la visita de Soi-fong no es de cortesía y que la fusión de los poderes de su discípula con su zampakutó puede acabar con ella… y no sólo por el poder que desencadenarían juntas…

Para qué mentir, Yoruichi jamás podría hacer daño a Soi-fong, al menos no de forma intencionada, y esa era una situación a la que tendría que enfrentarse en unos minutos si las cosas seguían así. Debía irse de allí, debía escapar, pero ¿a dónde? Tal y como estaban las cosas Soi-fong y la avispa la perseguirían allá donde fuera y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlas, así que ¿qué ganaría huyendo? Sólo ganar tiempo, ya que el enfrentamiento era sencillamente inevitable.

No, no va a huir, no serviría de nada.

Su única salida es hablar con Soi-fong, pues con Suzumebachi es imposible razonar debido al control que Muramasa ejerce sobre ella. Eso es, esperará a que la peliazul aparezca, escuchará lo que tenga que decirle y actuará en consecuencia. No queda mucho tiempo para que eso suceda, mientras tanto jugará al descarado juego de la zampakutó que tiene delante.

Es curioso como Suzumebachi no tiene la más mínima intención de ocultar sus intenciones, ya que toda esa distracción, todo ese intento de ganar tiempo no puede ser más obvio y ella lo sabe. Los ataques son débiles en fuerza, concentrándose en no dejar al enemigo espacios abiertos para huir o esconderse y sabe que Yoruichi está dentro de su juego sin intentar realmente hacer nada… y podría hacerlo pues ya había demostrado su superioridad. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacía nada para huir? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué no la mataba? Jamás entendería el juego de esa mujer, siempre había sido absolutamente impredecible desde que la conocía y odiaba su falta de transparencia.

El silencio entre ellas es sepulcral y sólo se oyen los típicos sonidos de batalla. Su silencio sí sería normal, teniendo en cuenta que ya ha dicho y hecho todo lo que quería, pero Yoruichi no ha dicho nada salvo afirmar que se preocupa por Soi-fong, pero eso va a tener que demostrarlo.

De pronto, una tremenda sensación invade a las dos contrincantes. Se trata de una sensación intensa, extremadamente potente, como si hubiera explotado una bomba en el mundo espiritual. Un tremendo y lejano reiatsu se puede percibir en el mundo humano y parece estar tratando de enviar un mensaje. Yoruichi entorna los ojos extrañada, pues no reconoce ese reiatsu para nada, sin embargo al mirar a la avispa se da cuenta de que a ella sí le resulta familiar pues una cara de fastidio se dibuja en su rostro.

"¿Por qué?" se pregunta la anterior capitana del Gotei 13.

Ella jamás lo sabría, pero ese reiatsu pertenecía al líder de las zampakutós y la cara de Suzumebachi era perfectamente lógica teniendo en cuenta cuál había sido el mensaje: "Suzumebachi, vuelve a la S.S inmediatamente. Tenemos un nuevo miembro y necesito que lo vigiles de cerca"

Maldita sea, ¿precisamente ahora? ¡Soi-fong está llegando y se encuentra a escasas manzanas de este lugar! ¡Básicamente está aquí y ella tiene que irse! Durante unos segundos se plantea la idea de desobedecer, de quedarse a terminar lo que ha comenzado, pero esos pensamientos pronto son desechados, pues Muramasa la castigaría severamente por ello y no le conviene enfrentarse a la espada que tuvo el poder de materializarla no sólo a ella, si no a todas las zampakutós de la S.S.

No le queda más remedio, se marchará y dejará a Soi-fong acabar con Yoruichi… y después ya veremos.

Cuando giró su cabeza para mirar a la gata se encontró de lleno con sus ojos ambarinos, escrutándola severamente, tratando de adivinar que estaba pasando. La avispa no puedo evitar dibujar en su cara una tremenda sonrisa desafiante y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo echó a volar a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Espera!- ordenó Yoruichi.

Pero como era de esperar, ésta no obedeció. Era algo muy extraño.

¿A dónde se supone que iba ahora Suzumebachi? No lo sabía, pero no iba a permitir que se escapara sin saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Habían pasado casi 1 hora peleando, el hada había estado casi 1 hora entreteniéndola, esperando a Soi-fong… ¿y después de tanto esfuerzo se marchaba así de fácil?

No.

Algo importante había pasado y seguro que tenía que ver con Muramasa, no sabía qué era, pero estaba claro que era algo lo suficientemente importante como para que la zampakutó se fuera en un momento tan esperado.

No se lo pesó y se lanzó a perseguir a la avispa… sin embargo , mientras corría tras ella recibió, sin entender muy bien cómo, una patada enorme salida de la nada que la envió contra una de las obras de la zona con una velocidad pasmosa.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó una voz familiar desde el cielo- ¿Es que has perdido a Urahara?

La polvareda de humo que levantó la mujer de pelo violeta al caer había sido tremenda y tardó unos cuantos minutos en disiparse del todo.

Fue entonces cuando Yoruichi salió de los escombros para verificar con sus ojos lo que su oído ya le había advertido: Soi-fong ya estaba aquí y con un brillo de odio en sus ojos que acompañaba a su ceño fruncido y a su postura desafiante en el cielo.

-Es extraño, percibo a ese tendero muy lejos de aquí. Todo un logro considerando lo "juntos" que estáis-dijo con esa voz indiferente que ya había usado cierto día en el bosque de la S.S.

Yoruichi se incorporó entonces del todo y permaneció en silencio observando a la capitana desde el suelo, sin contestar a dicha provocación. Su mirada era seria y analítica y Soi-fong no perdía detalle de ninguna de sus expresiones. Recordaba sin duda a las primeras frases que se dijeron hace 1 año después de un siglo sin verse.

-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? ¿Estás sorprendida de verme, Yoruichi?

-En parte.

Soi-fong esbozó una sonrisa torcida ante esa respuesta.

- Acabemos con esto.

Lo que Yoruichi sintió cuando su antigua discípula se abalanzó sobre ella para matarla no podía describirse con palabras. Era una sensación oscura, triste y dolorosa, distinta a la que había sentido la primera vez que pelearon.

Ahora todo era más intenso porque Yoruichi había llegado a empatizar con el dolor de Soi-fong de una forma extraordinaria gracias a la aparición de Suzumebachi. La avispa había sido la ventana abierta a ese corazón tan oculto y cerrado que guardaba sus sentimientos para sí hasta el punto de llegar a destruirla por dentro. En cierta forma, este combate era la liberación definitiva, sería el que cerraría ese capítulo para siempre, y ya veríamos cómo acabaría. Los golpes eran directos, elaborados y dignos del nivel que caracterizaba a la capitana del 2º escuadrón, pero Yoruichi no hacía otra cosa que evitarlos y moverse a gran velocidad por los árboles mas elevados de la zona. No obstante Soi-fong la perseguía insistentemente y no le permitía un sólo segundo de descanso. La gata, ya cansada del silencio entre ambas, decidió comenzar a hacer preguntas, ya que no tenía la más mínima intención de herir a su discípula.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo poniendo fin a esa primera ronda de golpes mientras se dejaba caer sobre un tejado.

-¡¿Por qué debería yo contestarte?-respondió la peliazul ya sobre el tejado contiguo- ¡Tú aún no me has contestado a mí!

Yoruichi abrió los ojos sorprendida, y un flashback vino a su mente tan claro como la luz de de luna: Soi-fong de rodillas, llorando y haciendo una simple pregunta que ella dejó sin contestar aquella tarde, "¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?".

Miró a su discípula, que la vigilaba desde unos pocos metros de distancia y se dio cuenta de que ambas habían pensado en lo mismo. Sus ojos azules parecieron reflejar algo más que odio durante unos segundos y una profunda tristeza los cubrió momentáneamente.

Yoruichi no soportaba ver eso, pero Soi fong tampoco le dio más opciones antes de lanzarse sobre ella con un grito de rabia.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!

Ese golpe de la peliazul casi alcanza a Yoruichi de lleno en el abdomen pero gracias a Dios logró esquivarlo. Soi-fong era estrepitosamente rápida, sobre todo ahora que volvía a estar enfurecida, pero al contrario que la zampakutó, no era tan descuidada.

Lanzó un puñetazo sobre la gata seguido de 30 más en apenas dos segundos, la atacó con poderosas patadas usando ambas piernas y se movió alrededor de ella como lo haría un rayo a través del cielo… pero Yoruichi no era menos. Estaba a la defensiva, pero no por nada era la Diosa de la Velocidad, y logró esquivar los golpes de su antigua discípula, eso sí, no sin esfuerzos.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, ambas estaban peleando directamente en el cielo y la libertad de movimientos era total. Los humanos que pasaban por lugares cercanos a la zona llegaron a pensar que los vientos del Norte y del Sur se habían encontrado en ese preciso punto del cielo y estaban peleando por le título de "el más fuerte". Continuaron "bailando" en combate unos minutos más hasta que la propia Soi-fong se alejó unos metros finalizando esa 2º e igualada ronda.

La Shihoin la miraba desde su posición, atenta, expectante, pues su antigua discípula era impredecible y nunca sabías cuándo iba a volver al ataque. No obstante, una duda aparecía en su mente y tuvo que volver a hablar con la mujer que intentaba matarla.

- ¿Te has encontrado con Suzumebachi?

La capitana enarcó una ceja antes de contestar con esa voz cargada de rabia contenida.

-No y no lo necesito. ¡Te mataré sin ayuda de nadie!

-¿Sabes que ha estado aquí? ¿Sabes también que ha intentado matarme 2 veces?

-¿En serio?- dijo burlona la mujer de ojos azules con una marcada indiferencia ante tal revelación- Jaja no me sorprende, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo que intento hacer yo… mi querida maestra.

-Fue antes de esto. Hace unos días.

Yoruichi había dicho esa frase con la intención de hacer reaccionar a Soi-fong, de hacer que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría… y funcionó, al menos momentáneamente.

Esa frase lo cambió todo y Soi-fong se detuvo al momento abriendo fuertemente los ojos. ¿Hace unos días?

La capitana no era precisamente estúpida y recordó entonces la mañana de ayer en la cueva en la que Yoruichi se había comportado de forma extraña y le había preguntado si había visto a su zampakutó…

Entonces, ¿había sido por eso? ¿Yoruichi ya había sido atacada por Suzumebachi? De ser así entonces la avispa también podría estar relacionada con el extraño sueño que había tenido, así como con esas visiones sobre su pasado… podría ser responsable de todo aquello.

Esos pensamientos ocuparon su mente unos segundos hasta que la rabia y el orgullo volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

¿Qué importaba que Suzumebachi estaba implicada? Al fin y al cabo lo que estaba ocurriendo era fruto de sus sentimientos contenidos hacia "esa mujer" y no culpa de su espada. Todo era resultado de un pasado doloroso que había abierto una brecha en su corazón que no acababa de curarse.

-¿Insinúas que esto es un truco de mi zampakutó?- dijo entonces con voz chulesca y recuperando la mirada asesina.

-En parte.

Soi-fong la miró desafiante.

-…No sé si es por tu soberbia o simplemente que te da lo mismo, pero siempre acabas echando la culpa a los demás por todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Yoruichi con una curiosidad oculta.

Pero la capitana ignoró su pregunta y simplemente.

-Voy a darte un consejo, Yoruichi – dijo elevando su reiatsu hasta el punto de hacerlo visible- ¡No metas a mi zampakutó en esto!

La gata elevó su reiatsu a tiempo evitando así ser aplastada por tal vendaval. La tercera ronda acababa de comenzar… y era la más violenta hasta ahora, tanto, que Yoruichi pasó a la ofensiva.

Ahora ya no se trataba de una batalla entre dos Diosas del viento, ahora se trataba de un combate entre dos auténticos truenos que estaban poniendo muy nerviosos a los humanos.

Soi-fong golpeaba, Yoruichi bloqueaba.

Yoruichi atacaba y Soi-fong esquivaba.

Más de 5 minutos repitiendo el mismo ciclo que de vez en cuando se rompía al recibir ellas algún golpe de la contraria. Los puños y las piernas se encontraban constantemente con la velocidad del viento y la fuerza de los truenos.

Acabaron entrando dentro de una obra cerca del río de la ciudad y las infraestructuras no estaban saliendo precisamente bien paradas, pues a ambas se les daba muy bien esquivar y los golpes acababan dando a las frágiles paredes recién instaladas.

Aquellos materiales que no quedaban partidos por un ataque, salían volando al paso de las dos mujeres que continuaban peleando sin importarles las consecuencias. Llevaban ya un rato haciendo añicos el lugar cuando Yoruichi se alejó de su "pareja de baile" y se dio cuenta de algo que la sorprendió.

La boca le sabía a hierro y notaba un líquido caliente bajando a través de su barbilla.

Cuando se llevó la mano al lugar en cuestión, se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando abundantemente, y esa herida ya la había tenido antes… y precisamente peleando contra su actual contrincante.

-Ya veo- rió entonces Yoruichi- Así que esta es la continuación de la pelea en el bosque.

Unos metros lejos de ella, una Soi-fong sonriente se sujetaba el hombro dolorida, recordando cuáles habían sido sus lesiones durante aquel primer combate.

-Sí- dijo casi riendo con incredulidad que asomaba a través de su rabia- La continuación y el final. Esta vez no me convencerás tan fácilmente.

Ahora fue Yoruichi la incrédula.

-¿Convencerte?

Se enfrentó entonces a la mirada de odio de Soi-fong que se mantenía alejada de ella. Recordaba sin duda cómo había acabado esa batalla.

-… Yo no dije nada Soi-fong, paraste de pelear por voluntad propia.

-Hm… No vale la pena explicártelo. Eso fue distinto, ahora lo veo todo claro.

-Sí-respondió la gata- gracias a algún truco de Suzumebachi.

Este último comentario dibujó de nuevo una mueca de furia en el rostro de la capitana.

-¡¿Crees que todo esto es fruto de un burdo truco de magia o algo así, Shihoin Yoruichi? ¿¡No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá yo tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hago!

Yoruichi sabía que sí, pero no dijo nada. Se limpió la sangre de la boca y Soi-fong continuó.

-¡TÚ ERES LA QUE ME ABANDONÓ!¡TÚ ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO YORUICHI!- dijo gritándole todo lo que siempre le había querido decir- ¿Y SABES QUÉ? TENÍAS RAZÓN. ¡NO TE HE PERDONADO!

Una cuarta ronda dio comienzo, pero esta vez no fue igualada.

Soi-fong seguía pletórica, usando esa rabia contra su adversaria a pesar del fuerte golpe recibido en el hombro, mientras que Yoruichi perdía terreno por momentos y encajaba un número de golpes considerables que, de no haber sido por esa última frase, no habría encajado.

Soi-fong acababa de gritarle a la cara todo lo que ella ya se temía, todo lo que ella ya había imaginado, pero que se había negado a sí misma para no sentirse tan culpable… y ahora estaba recibiendo literalmente la paliza de su vida si tenemos en cuenta que en toda su existencia nadie había logrado alcanzarla jamás.

Por supuesto, este nuevo desequilibrio de poderes no pasó desapercibido para la actual capitana del 2º escuadrón.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás pensando en Kisuke?

Yoruichi se quedó entonces de piedra pero ninguna cesó la pelea, sólo bajaron un poco el ritmo.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Yoruichi lanzando una patada sobre el hombro contrario de la peliazul.

No obstante Soi-fong lo detuvo y respondió con un puñetazo.

-Te hablo de tu querido amigo, ése al que estás tan sumamente unida.-rió entonces antes de complementar su puñetazo con una patada- Siempre me he preguntado, ¿qué has estado haciendo aquí, sola con él durante todo un siglo? Porque han sido 100 años para… "desarrollar" vuestra amistad…

Yoruichi detuvo la patada a duras penas sorprendida por el doble sentido con el que iba cargada esa frase. Sin embargo, la sola insinuación de una relación entre ella y el rubio la hacía reír, no sólo por lo que ello conllevaría, si no también por lo que significaba que fuera su antigua discípula la que lo dejara caer.

-¿Estás celosa, avispita?- dijo con voz provocativa sin poder contenerse.

La cara de Soi-fong ante tal insinuación se puso completamente roja de rabia, ¿o quizá también había cierto rubor en el gesto?

Eso jamás se sabría, y la actual capitana del 2º escuadrón respondió de nuevo con la furia en su voz.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Su contrincante le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo y burla mientras disfrutaba del rubor de su rostro.

-¡Oye bien! ¡Jamás he sentido nada por ti y jamás lo sentiré! ¡Eres una falsa, una traidora! ¡Y yo sé bien qué hacer con la gente cómo tú!

A Yoruichi le encantó esa última frase.

-Sí- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Seguro que sí. Y dime, ¿qué harías conmigo, Soi-fong?

Esa última provocación fue la que colmó el vaso y la que dio comienzo a una quinta ronda de golpes que, de nuevo, tuvo su propia peculiaridad.

Los golpes de Soi-fong eran ahora más distraídos, fallaba con frecuencia y daba gritos de rabia que ya no era contenida en absoluto.

Yoruichi la esquivaba con facilidad, pero se divertía con cada contacto, con cada intento de ataque. Era oficial, ahora estaba jugando con ella y no lo podía evitar. Esa clara demostración de celos la había excitado demasiado, aunque no hasta el punto de perder la concentración como había ocurrido en la cueva de la S.S. la mañana anterior. Aunque pudiera parecer cruel, ahora se lo estaba pasando bien, y pronto se arrepentiría de ello… porque su antigua discípula no parecía reírse en absoluto, si no todo lo contrario sus ojos reflejaban un sufrimiento que le partió el alma a Yoruichi.

-¡Te burlas de mí!-le grito Soi-fong- ¡Te burlas de mí como ya lo hiciste en el pasado! ¡Nunca me has tomado en serio, sólo soy una cría para ti! ¡Recibirás el castigo que te mereces!

Yoruichi borró la sonrisa de su cara y se puso seria de nuevo… y Soi-fong pareció tomar ejemplo de ello.

La pelea recuperó su espíritu original tras ese breve episodio burlesco y ambas volvieron a la ofensiva.

La tormenta volvió a desatarse en el cielo de Karakura y los humanos volvieron a asomarse a sus ventanas para buscar algún indicio de nubes en el cielo… pero éste estaba completamente despejado.

La única tormenta que de veras existía se desataba entre estas dos mujeres que tenían asuntos pendientes y que estaban resolviendo esa noche entre patadas y puñetazos.

Yoruichi esquivaba de nuevo, Soi-fong volvía a atacarla y al final la gata se cansó de esa situación, se cansó de la pelea y en un movimiento digno de la Diosa de la Velocidad se situó tras la peliazul y la sujetó con un fuerte agarre extremadamente difícil de romper hasta para la actual comandante de las .

-¿Crees que matándome te sentirás mejor? –le espetó hablando en su oído-¿Crees que así vas a solucionarlo todo?

Soi-fong se revolvió entonces tratando de escapar.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo cargando su voz con ese sentimiento que la dominaba-¡No me toques! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Yoruichi!

No obstante, la gata no cedió ni por un instante en su agarre a pesar de lo que acababa de escuchar, a pesar de que la frase definitiva ya estaba dicha… a pesar de que sus temores se hubieran, aparentemente, hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, y tras unos segundos de shock, recordó el rubor en las mejillas de la peliazul al hablar con ella, recordó todas las veces que había intentado protegerla, y recordó todos esos gestos y frases que le habían hecho pensar esa noche que seguía habiendo algo más en el alma de Soi-fong de lo que nadie había hablado hasta ahora… ni si quiera Suzumebachi.

Soi-fong le había dicho que la odiaba… pero la gata tenía algo que decir al respecto, y lo hizo tras unos segundos que le dieron a su voz un tono ronco y calmado…

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- susurro Yoruichi casi posando sus labios en la oreja de la capitana- Sabes que si llegaras a matarme, lo cual dudo, me echarías de menos.

Soi-fong abrió los ojos ampliamente ante esto y sintió como su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza, dando paso a un sentimiento cálido y excitante que la recorría por completo. Yoruichi la abrazaba contra su cuerpo firmemente, sus brazos la tenían rodeada y se sintió débil por un segundo. Sintió el deseo de dejar de luchar y descansar en el cuerpo de aquella mujer, sintió la necesidad de notar su calor como lo había hecho en la cueva de la S.S. …

Sin embargo una voz interna asomó a través de todos esos cálidos sentimientos diciéndole "¿Vas a dejar que vuelva a liarte con sus palabras? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir permitiéndo que te domine?"

Escuchó atentamente aquella voz que era sin duda el instinto, se concentró en sus palabras, que eran la pura verdad, y se dijo a sí misma que tenían toda la razón. Ya estaba bien de subordinarse a la Shihoin, esta vez no se frenaría ante nada, no se dejaría llevar por lo que su antigua maestra pudiera decirle. En el pasado los recuerdos la habían hecho débil, la había hecho perder la determinación, pero hoy nada ni nadie la detendría.

Aprovechando que Yoruichi la había soltado levemente al notarla más relajada, se zafó por completo de la gata y se alejó unos metros adoptando de nuevo una posición defensiva. Contempló a una Yoruichi de rostro serio y mirada penetrante que se encontraba ahora con los brazos vacíos y volvió a sentirse fuerte y fría.

Tanto, que no dudó un solo instante en decidir qué es lo que le iba a responder.

-Estás seriamente equivocada si crees que te echaría de menos.

Yoruichi, que se había sorprendido por la maniobra evasiva de su antigua discípula, se sorprendió aún más al notar la aparente tranquilidad con la que Soi-fong le había respondido. En sus ojos brillaba la determinación, parecía ahora más dueña de sí misma y seguía transmitiéndole ese sentimiento de profundo rechazo a través de su ceño fruncido y su actitud combativa.

La gata, que había guardado la respuesta de Soi-fong en la memoria, le respondió entonces pausadamente, aunque sin bajar la guardia.

-Esa es la razón por la que me odias tanto. Porque me marché y no regresé, porque desaparecí de tu vida y me echabas de menos. Te sentías vacía y abandonada, y fuiste almacenando ese sentimiento de rencor hacia mí que no es más que el fruto de mi ausencia. Porque a ti no te importa que abandonara mi puesto o que dejara indefensa a la S.S. , a ti lo que te dolía era no verme todos los días, porque necesitas mi presencia para ser feliz.

Ante esta respuesta desapareció toda tranquilidad en Soi-fong, dejando paso a una rabia cargada de dolor que la paralizó.

Yoruichi acababa de decirle la verdad sobre su vida y esa verdad se le clavó en la garganta ahogándola en compañía del orgullo herido que la dominaba al haber sido precisamente su maestra la única persona en el mundo que parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos… esos sentimientos que se había esforzado tanto en guardar… y ahora no podía reaccionar como debía.

Pero la voz volvió a hablar dentro de la capitana, reaccionando por ella y transmitiéndole una nueva y renovada fuerza, transmitiéndole otra verdad que la quemaba por dentro: "¡¿Quién demonios se cree Yoruichi para hablar sobre lo que he pasado por su culpa? ¡¿Qué maldito derecho tiene ella a hablar sobre un dolor que ella misma ha provocado y encima con la parsimonia con la que acaba de hacerlo?"

La sangre volvió a hervirle al ver a Yoruichi hablar sobre sus sentimientos de una forma tan frívola y analítica, como si se sintiera orgullosa de ello. ¡¿Es que acaso se sentía orgullosa de haber sido capaz de destruirla?

-¡No te creas tan importante, Shihoin Yoruichi! ¡He vivido 100 años sin ti y me he convertido en todo lo que un día fuiste!

-Sí, es cierto- respondió Yoruichi al comprender que había tocado una fibra sensible- ¿pero has sonreído alguna vez?

Otra frase directa de la gata que no estaba teniendo consideración…

Y la caja de Pandora volvió a abrirse

-¡YA BASTA!

El reiatsu de Soi-fong se concentró entonces en sus piernas y brazos, pero sobre todo en su espalda, destrozando su haori y haciéndose más que visible para la anterior capitana del 2º escuadrón que reconoció el Shunko al instante.

En a penas 3 segundos ambas mujeres habían liberado la técnica de combinación Hakuda-Kidó definitiva… y estaban preparadas para usarla.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MÍ!-gritó Soi-fong lanzándose sobre la gata.

No obstante, Yoruichi la esquivó mientras respondía.

-Te conozco de sobra.

-¡NO! ¡Sólo te interesaba usarme! ¡Darme esperanza para luego abandonarme sin ninguna explicación! ¡Ésa es quien eres!

-Yo nunca he querido hacerte daño- le dijo entonces Yoruichi con un brillo de sinceridad en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que hablaba de sus propios sentimientos.

-Ah, ¿en serio? ¡Entonces responde de una vez! ¿¡POR QUÉ!

Fue sólo un instante, pero en ese preciso segundo en el que hacía esa pregunta Soi-fong perdió el control del Shunko (como ya había ocurrido en el bosque de la S.S hacía un año) y el cielo se iluminó con una luz cegadora, visible básicamente desde cualquier punto de la ciudad de Karakua.

La explosión habría matado a ambas mujeres de no ser porque Yoruichi logró protegerlas a ambas usando su propio Shunko para contrarrestar los rayos descontrolados que emanaban del de la menor.

Como resultado a ello, ambas se precipitaron violentamente al vacío desde el cielo, acabando en la orilla del río... y cayendo Soi-fong justo encima de Yoruichi, quedando ambas aturdidas por el impacto. En el cielo, el brillo blanco del descontrolado Shunko tardó unos segundos en disiparse y el sonido del estallido continuaba haciéndose eco en las zonas contiguas. Los pájaros habían elevado el vuelo al contemplar tamaño accidente, y los peces se habían desplazado río abajo para evitar ser alcanzados por el fogonazo. Había sido sin duda algo épico, pero poco a poco la calma volvió a aquella zona en la que nunca solía pasar nada.

* * *

Nadie habría dicho que hacía unos segundos se había producido aquella tremenda explosión, pues todo estaba tranquilo ahora. Había silencio y una suave brisa se levantó en el lugar trayendo consigo un despreocupado olor a cerezo que se expandía por doquier, imponiendo una falsa sensación de sosiego en un lugar que ni en broma estaba tranquilo.

A pesar de que todo estaba ahora en una calma aparente, dos mujeres a la orilla del río aún respiraban entrecortadamente. El golpe había sido enorme y Soi-fong se encontraba ahora encima de Yoruichi, tremendamente cansada por el esfuerzo y a escasos milímetros del rostro de la mujer que acababa de salvarle la vida.

Porque era cierto, aunque ella no lo entendiera, Yoruichi le había salvado la vida y por un momento el pasado en la S.S se apoderó del presente y la hizo sentirse justo como se sentía hacía más de 100 años cuando su comandante la rescataba de los hollows cuando aún era muy débil. Los recuerdos de todo ese cariño y afecto que le había demostrado parecían reflejarse en los protectores ojos de su maestra que se encontraban a escasa distancia de los suyos y la miraban de forma hipnótica. Soi-fong se encontró de pronto temblando, nerviosa e intimidada por la extrema proximidad de su maestra y la timidez, que siempre había sido unos de sus rasgos más característicos, volvió a aflorar. Sus labios casi se rozaban y podía sentir su aliento contra el suyo mientras ambas trataban de recuperarse. Aquella posición le permitía sentir su calor y podía sentir como el pecho de su mentora subía y bajaba bajo su cuerpo, moviéndola con él en un excitante compás que, junto a la mirada fija de la gata, estaba empezando a provocarle un sofocante calor.

Los orbes dorados de la mujer que tenía debajo no se apartaban de sus ojos azules y la miraban de una forma misteriosa, casi salvaje, felina, como ya lo habían hecho en la cueva de la S.S. la mañana anterior… sólo que ahora era la peliazul la que se encontraba encima.

Se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, en esa posición, perdida en esa mirada que la embriagaba, y cuando quiso darse cuenta el contacto directo con el cuerpo de su antigua maestra la había excitado de una forma insoportable. Notar sus pechos, su vientre, sus muslos, sus suaves curvas… todo ello acabaría por hacerle perder la razón pues ahora mismo la deseaba de tal forma que sentía que se moría.

Tenía que incorporarse, tenía que alejarse de aquella mujer y recuperar la compostura y la actitud de combate. Tenía que deshacerse de aquellas sensaciones que la dominaban en ese momento y acabar de una vez lo que había empezado… ¿O quizás debía regresar a la S.S. y olvidarse de todo? ¿Debía perdonarle la vida a su maestra? Al fin y al cabo, Yoruichi acababa de salvarle la vida a pesar de sus claras intenciones homicidas, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué la había salvado?

Ella nunca significaría nada para alguien como Yoruichi, era algo que había aprendido con el paso de los años, era algo que ella le había demostrado con su marcha. Entonces ¿por qué la había salvado?

Se incorporó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la Shihoin, tratando de ponerse en pie para emprender la huída, tratando ponerse en pie para alejarse de aquel lugar a la velocidad del rayo… pero antes de que lograra hacerlo unas ágiles manos la agarraron por las caderas y volvieron a tumbarla con decisión.

-Quédate ahí- dijo de pronto la gata en un ronco susurro que rompió el silencio.

Fue un susurro en voz baja, casi un ronroneo desgarrado que provocó en Soi-fong un caliente suspiro cargado de excitación al sentirse de nuevo entre los firmes brazos de su maestra que la poseían intensamente y que no pensaban dejarla escapar.

¿Por qué no dejaba que se fuera? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto?

Las manos de Yoruichi sujetaban a Soi-fong con seguridad, y poco a poco comenzaron a moverse furtivamente hacia sus muslos mientras sus ojos miraban sensualmente los de su antigua discípula que ya no podía ocultar más lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque hacía notorios esfuerzos por parecer indiferente.

-Suéltame- dijo costosamente.

Pero la mujer-gata le respondió con una suave caricia en su cuello y una dulce pero juguetona sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta?- dijo suavemente en su oído.

Por toda respuesta, Soi-fong gimió suavemente cuando notó la mano de Yoruichi abriéndose paso entre sus muslos.

-Por favor…

Pero la gata no se detuvo y acarició suavemente su intimidad con una mano mientras jugaba con su pelo usando la otra.

-Por favor…- susurró débilmente Soi-fong-… Deje que me vaya… por favor… Yoruichi-sama.

Y al decir estas últimas palabras la voz se le quebró… y toda la fortaleza, toda la decisión abandonó su cuerpo dejando paso a las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos tratando de sacar todo ese dolor que sentía al pensar que su maestra sólo estaba jugando con ella como siempre había hecho.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente para contenerse, no podía ponerse a llorar encima de Yoruichi, no podía mostrar debilidad alguna después de haber llegado tan lejos…

Seguro que se reiría de ella, seguro que se burlaría de una asesina que había fallado dos veces en sus intentos homicidas… seguro que pensaba que no era más que una cría, una sirvienta débil que todavía no había alcanzado su fuerza, tanto en combate como psicológicamente. Seguro que Yoruichi la consideraba tan poca cosa como ella misma se consideraba al compararse con su antigua mentora.

Aún estaba tratando de luchar contra esos sentimientos cuando sintió una cálida mano sujetando su rostro.

Dicha mano acarició sus mejillas lentamente, con cariño, tratando de calmar con caricias aquellos sollozos que anudaban su garganta. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los orbes dorados de Yoruichi mirándola con un brillo de ternura y excitación en ellos. La mano que antes acariciaba su intimidad ahora se desplazaba por su espalda suavemente, con una dulzura y cariño que cortó su respiración al instante. ¿Por qué?

Notó como una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla y cómo la mano de su antigua maestra la recogió suavemente.

-No llores por favor… no creo que pueda resistirlo.

Los ojos de Yoruichi brillaron al decir estas palabras y Soi-fong se sintió como una niña a su lado…

-No…no merezco que me mire… no merezco que me consuele… -dijo angustiada- no soy más que una estúpida cría que se pone a llorar cuando no debe…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pues la vergüenza le impedía mirar a Yoruichi a la cara, pero la gata no dejó las cosas como estaban.

En un suave movimiento cogió la mano de una tímida Soi-fong y la guió lentamente a través de su cuerpo, pasando por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre… hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Soi-fong, excitada por aquel suave paseo por el cuerpo de su maestra, se excitó aún más cuando al acariciar su zona íntima se topó con una sorprendente humedad.

- ¿Lo notas?- suspiró Yoruichi excitada. La mano de la menor en su intimidad la hizo estremecerse y le costó mucho seguir hablando- Eso es todo lo cría que te considero… desde hace ya más de un año.

La peliazul la miró entonces extremadamente sorprendida. No podía creerse aquello, era imposible que Yoruichi estuviera así por ella, era imposible que Yoruichi la deseara de esa manera… pero aparentemente, así era.

Siguió moviendo su mano de forma inconsciente ante las palabras de su maestra, provocándole roncos gemidos que estaban acompañados de suaves movimientos pélvicos para notarla mejor.

Nada podía ser ya más caliente cuando Yoruichi tomó el rostro de Soi-fong entre sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Lentamente, sus rostros fueron acercándose, poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se rozaron tras décadas de deseo contenido. Los labios de Yoruichi besaban a la tímida Soi-fong con delicadeza y parsimonia, tratando de transmitirle con besos todo lo que ella le estaba haciendo sentir con sus caricias en su bajo vientre. De vez en cuando, Yoruichi gemía entre beso y beso, no pudiendo contener el placer, y fue entonces cuando no pudo resistir la tentación de introducir su lengua en la boca de Soi-fong.

Lo hizo suavemente, con delicadeza y sensualidad, adentrándose en ella hasta arrancarle un suave gemido que la volvió loca.

Al notar la lengua de Yoruichi en su boca, Soi-fong confirmó lo que ya sabía: eso era lo que siempre había deseado desde que volvió a encontrársela hacía un año y ahora que ese sueño inalcanzable se estaba cumpliendo de una forma tan surrealista creía, literalmente, que se moría. Yoruichi la exploró a placer incrementando, aún más si cabe, la excitación que le provocaba hasta que la actual capitana buscó finalmente su lengua y ambas continuaron besándose durante largo rato.

Entre beso y beso, Yoruichi volvió a deslizar su mano entre los muslos de Soi-fong como ya había hecho anteriormente y los gemidos de ambas se fundieron en la noche.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos un sonido de sirenas que parecían acercarse al lugar con extrema rapidez. Al mismo tiempo, y en cuestión de minutos, una gran masa de curiosos había llegado al lugar, sin duda atraídos por la explosión que había provocado el shunko de Soi-fong.

Los humanos bajaron de forma desordenada al río y se encontraban, sin saberlo, muy cerca de las shinigamis… aunque obviamente no eran capaces de verlas al estar ambas fuera del gigai.

Mientras que la capitana del 2º escuadrón parecía nerviosa por la llegada de los humanos, Yoruichi, en contraste, parecía más excitada que nunca.

-Tranquila- le dijo entre gemidos- ellos no pueden vernos.

-Lo sé…-dijo bajando distraídamente el nivel de las caricias que proporcionaba a su maestra- pero…

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Yoruichi la besó de nuevo e incrementó el ritmo de su mano para ayudarla a olvidarse de los intrusos.

-No pares Soi-fong- dijo al notar como habían bajado la intensidad de sus caricias- no pares…

La policía llegó en ese momento y el tumulto de la prensa desplazada al lugar del incidente rompió con la calma del lugar. Las reporteras querían hablar con el comisario, querían saber que explicación tenía la policía ante los extraños sucesos que se habían producido esa noche, pero era obvio que de momento no tenían absolutamente nada… y eso era lo que iban a encontrar: nada. Los curiosos iban siendo desalojados por la policía que comenzó a acordonar la zona mientras que corresponsales de otros canales llegaban haciendo las mismas preguntas que el resto de periodistas…

Todo era ahora un auténtico caos y eso era lo mismo que sentían las dos capitanas del 2º escuadrón que, casualmente, alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez entre todo ese gentío.

Una intensa oleada de placer la inundó a ambas y Soi-fong abrazó a Yoruichi como si fuera su última noche en la tierra.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido, jamás se había descontrolado de esa forma y nunca había estado en una situación así con nadie…

Nunca nadie la había excitado, nadie había llamado su atención en ese sentido jamás… y ahora que había vivido esto con Yoruichi ese sentimiento intenso que la inundaba la hizo desear abrazarla de forma posesiva, como si fuera suya y de nadie más.

Yoruichi correspondió a ese abrazo con la misma intensidad y besó con cariño el pelo de Soi-fong mientras disfrutaba del eco de aquel orgasmo que su antigua discípula le había proporcionado.

Dios, ¿cómo podía Soi-fong ser así de excitante para ella? ¿cómo podía provocarla de esa forma?

Su bipolaridad era sin duda lo que más le gustaba. Una mujer que en un momento podía ser la asesina más mortal del mundo, provocando en ella una excitación insoportable al contemplar esa tremenda mirada, y al siguiente una tímida niña asustada que le inspiraba un profundo sentimiento protector… fruto sin duda del amor que le tenía.

Ninguna parecía tener intención de separarse cuando un reiatsu familiar apareció en el rango de percepción de ambas. Se trataba de un gran reiatsu, una potente energía espiritual que no estaba encubierta para nada

Teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que estaban y esa nula capacidad para esconder la presencia de la que hacía gala el poseedor de la misma, no cabía duda alguna de quién podía ser el conocido que se acercaba a la zona.

Kurosaki Ichigo, el shnigami sustituto residente en Karakura, iba de camino a la zona catastrófica a averiguar qué había sucedido esa noche… y no le quedaba mucho para llegar al lugar en cuestión.

Soi-fong miró a Yoruichi con la preocupación en sus ojos, pues ellas no estaban precisamente presentables para hablar con el pelinaranja y mucho menos si teníamos en cuenta que ellas eran las culpables de tanto alboroto. Yoruichi reaccionó sin necesidad de palabras, se incorporó de inmediato tomándo a Soi-fong en sus brazos y echó a correr sin decir absolutamente nada.

En a penas unos segundos llegaron al lugar de destino…

Yoruichi caminó con la peliazul en brazos unos segundos hasta que llegaron a la puerta… y no había que ser muy listo para saber dónde se encontraban,

De hecho, bastaba con tener dos ojos en la cara para saberlo.

"TIENDA DE URAHARA"

Ése era el cartel que presidía aquella modesta casa que se había salvado de la pelea con Suzumebachi.

A Soi-fong casi se le salen las órbitas de los ojos al ver a dónde la había llevado Yoruichi… y desde luego se iba a quejar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mujer de piel morena la besó apasionadamente, sorprendiéndola, haciéndole saber que no admitía réplica alguna.

Así era Shihoin Yoruichi, amable y cercana con todos fueran quienes fueran, cierto, pero una noble al fin y al cabo… y por lo tanto acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería y cuando quería.

Y Soi-fong, después de haber estado sirviéndola durante décadas, sabía esto mejor que nadie.

Resignada, abrazó el cuello de la mujer de pelo violeta y correspondió a ese beso volviendo a sentir la excitación que ya la había dominado antes al juntar sus labios con los de su maestra.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbada en un futón con Yoruichi encima, y las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, quedando ambas sólo iluminadas por los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana de la habitación.

Yoruichi comenzó a desnudarla lentamente, besándola y acariciándola, lanzando lejos la ropa que tanto molestaba, estando sin duda más cómoda ahora que por fin estaban en un lugar más íntimo.

En esos momentos Soi-fong no podía entender cómo había sido capaz de desear en algún momento matar a esa mujer… porque en esos momentos se moría por ella. No había sido capaz de vivir al estar separada de Yoruichi y ahora tenía claro más que nuca que jamás podría vivir sin ella.

Comenzó a desnudarla con decisión, sorprendiendo a la propia gata que

se dejó hacer mientras esbozaba una felina sonrisa… Le encantaba cuando Soi-fong sacaba ese lado seguro de sí mismo y tomaba la iniciativa, le encantaba sentirse subordinada por un rato, y mucho más si era Soi-fong la que hacía el papel de superior…

Pronto la ropa había desaparecido y todo era perfecto.

Hacía rato que tenían los labios hinchados por los besos y caricias, y de nuevo estaban preparadas para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en la orilla del río.

Yoruichi que se había vuelto a subir encima de Soi-fong, comenzó a darle suaves besos en la nariz, la boca , el cuello y los pechos.

Todo ello mientras Soi-fong le sujetaba la cabeza con deseo para evitar que su antigua maestra dejara lo que estaba haciendo por cualquier motivo… aunque Yoruichi no tenía ninguna intención de parar.

Continuó bajando entonces, paseando su boca por el vientre plano de la capitana, poseyéndola con su lengua en un desquiciante juego que acabó en la entrepierna de la menor… y todo fue maravilloso…

En ese momento, Yoruichi se adentró en ella con su lengua, haciéndola suya mientras besaba su intimidad con sus labios. Llegó un momento en el que Soi-fong ya no podía contener más sus gemidos. Su mente se nublaba, no podía pensar con claridad y todo daba vueltas para ella.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó sin saber por qué todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche y cómo habían acabado así.

Recordó los gritos, recordó los golpes y también todo lo que le había dicho…

Ella se había sentido tan rabiosa, tan dolida después de aquellas dolorosas visiones en la S.S… y había dicho cosas que ahora sabía que no podían ser verdad, aunque ella misma las hubiera creído ciertas en su momento…

Era cierto que Yoruichi seguía sin responderle, era cierto todo el dolor que había sentido… pero también era cierto que Yoruichi la había protegido, no sólo cuando perdió en control del shunko si no también al no herir a su zampakutó. Además le había demostrado que la quería en la orilla de aquel río, tratándola con ese cariño que ya le había profesado en el pasado a pesar de haber intentado matarla…

No.

Por mucho que hubiera sufrido por la mujer que ahora la poseía, ella jamás podría odiarla… y tenía que decírselo.

-Yoruichi-sama… espere…-dijo Soi-fong sintiéndose más suya que nunca al notar claramente su lengua- lo que he dicho antes…

-No te preocupes- dijo interrumpiéndola Yoruichi.

Su voz más que una voz era un ronroneo que sorprendió sensualmente a la peliazul que se retorcía en la cama de placer. La gata, sabedora del poder que ejercía ahora sobre la avispa, abandonó la intimidad de Soi-fong y se deslizo ágilmente por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus ojos. Besó sus labios, tomó su rostro y comenzó a acariciar de nuevo su entrepierna antes de decir juguetonamente.

-Te ayudaré a perdonarme.

Esa última frase le arrancó a Soi-fong un gemido inolvidable… uno de los muchos que no podría contener en aquella noche que iba a ser la más larga de su vida… La luna seguía alta en el cielo, faltaban aún unas cuantas horas para el amanecer y los brazos de Yoruichi eran todo lo que necesitaba.

Lejos quedaba la Sociedad de Almas, lejos quedaba la rebelión de las zampakutó y lejos quedaba Suzumebachi… porque esta noche era simplemente perfecta, nada podría separarlas… porque esta noche sólo existían ellas dos.

* * *

**Y se acabó este cap! Casi me da pena ponerme a hablar ahora porque rompo la magia de la fantasía… XD**

**Jajajajaja**

**Quiero decir que el final no está tan revisado… así que me gusta menos XD  
**

**Bueno, para acabar quiero dar las gracias a 2 usuarias de fanfiction: Lady Poison Dreams y Naybi . Soy super vaga y me cuesta mucho ponerme a escribir, pero vosotras me habéis animado mucho a seguir trabajando en esta historia (también hay otros usuarios que lo han hecho, pero a ellas se les nota mucha empatía con esta pareja, la misma que tengo yo )**

**Tengo pensado escribir otro capítulo más y luego hacer un pequeño One shot para cerrar este fic (será el "capítulo 6"). Espero veros en el proximo! Pasadlo bien esteis donde esteis!**

**PD PARA NAYBI: No ha sido coincidencia XD Jugué al juego y me encantó, así que le hice un pequeño homenaje a Matsuri.**


End file.
